


Your charms are endless

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cock Warming, Crack, Life guard/Surfer AU, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome, Uh..., hand kink? a bit?, idk... crackhead hyukenbin?, lowkey tho, neohyuk smut :), should I tag specifically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “You should go talk to him.” Sanghyuk suddenly spoke.“who? Hongbin?”“no, idiot. Mister sexy ass.” Sanghyuk said casually like he’s talking about the weather.Jaehwan choked on air. “the fuck? What should I say? Should I ask if he’s free tonight to bang?” he whispered angrily. Can’t have the old lady near them hear them.“I meant more like asking him to dinner or beer or something but sure, that works too I guess,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so..... I got this idea when wonshik posted [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwqkCu4hM7c/)  
I don't even know what this is really.  


“It’s too early for this,” Jaehwan cried, carrying his beach bag. Or more like dragging it behind him.

“Stop whining you big baby! We didn’t go through all that trouble and paperwork to get transferred here only to stay home,” Hongbin scolded.

“But we haven’t even unpacked! And I’m still jet-lagged from the trip,” Jaehwan pouted, and he wasn’t exaggerating. They had arrived in the town the day before and they had to ride a bus for three hours after landing from a 5-hour flight. Their stuff had already gotten there when they arrived and they unpacked enough clothes to get by the rest of the week. And that morning jaehwan was woken up by his two roommate slash childhood best friends to go to the beach. A day after they moved into their new apartment. Jaehwan screamed as a sharp slap landed on his ass by Sanghyuk’s hand.

“Summer doesn’t wait for anyone. Not even you. No matter how cute your ass might be,” Hyuk teased.Jaehwan huffed angrily.

“Come on, Jae. We’re already here, so might as well enjoy it,” Hongbin nudged his side, trying to make him loosen up a bit. A grumpy Jaehwan was a dangerous Jaehwan.

“How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy it when I’m this close to passing the fuc….” and he froze.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk had already gotten rid of their shirts and were about to start running towards the water but stopped to see why Jaehwan stopped suddenly.

“Is he glitching?” Sanghyuk asked, waving his hands in front of Jaehwan’s face.

“I think his battery died,” Hongbin chuckled and turned around to leave when he saw it. Him? It couldn’t possibly be a real person right? Had to be an ‘it’. “Oh wow. Hyukie, look,” Hongbin pointed.

And there he was: a tall, gorgeous man -- Greek god -- running on the beach and blowing into his whistle. His golden tan skin was glistening under the sun as if he had bathed in some kind of oil. His abs were prominent and his legs slender and nicely built. And he had tattoos. His jet black hair was wet and a few strands fell onto his face.

“Oh….” Sanghyuk said as he looked up to where Hongbin was pointing. “So that’s why he’s malfunctioning,” he snorted. “But wow… Is he running in slowmo?”

“I hate you both so much. Why am I friends with you?” Jaehwan muttered. The guy was jogging towards them? Oh God.

“Why didn’t you guys force me to come to the gym with you more often? I hate you both,” Jaehwan whined. The hot guy was coming towards them and Jaehwan had two tall and nicely built dudes beside him. Why was life so cruel to him? Why was sanghyuk gifted those broad thick shoulders and Hongbin with that thin waist and chisled features everywhere? Added to the fact that they both worked out intensely and had abs since they were 19. Leaving Jaehwan to be the only one in the group with a soft tummy. He did work out and have a relatively healthy diet and his stomach was flat and his waist was small, not as small as hongbin’s, but he felt more insecure as the hot guy was coming closer. Thank god he was still wearing his shirt.

“Hi, welcome to Riviera beach!” the guy said as he reached a few steps away from them. And fuck his voice was even hotter than his looks. So deep but soft.

“Hello!” Hyuk was the only one who replied.

“You guys are new here correct? Haven’t seen you here before?” he smiled looking between the three men who were looking at him with wide eyes. There was a tag hanging off his neck along with a whistle.

_ He must be the ocean master, I mean lifeguard! Jesus, jaehwan, get it together! _

Hongbin recovered first and replied “Yeah we’re…” he cleared his throat. “…new. Yeah. We just 

moved here like yesterday.”

“Cool! Welcome. I’m just gonna brief you guys about the rules here real quick.” The guy started talking about rules but Jaehwan wasn’t really registering any of it. Just melting with the sound of the man’s voice ringing in his ears.

“Any questions?” he asked after patiently explaining the safety rules and tips. Was Jaehwan seeing things or did the guy keep glancing at him?

“Nope, we’re good,” Hongbin smiled cheekily.

“Cool. By the way, I’m Wonshik, the lifeguard as you could probably tell. I work here full time during summers so I’ll be here most of the times if u need anything!” That meant he was probably a student…

“Oh, you go to palm beach Atlantic?” Sanghyuk was the one who asked the important question.

“Yeah, you guys go there too?” the man lit up and smiled and his droopy eyes crinkled in the cutest way.

“Yeah man, we just got transferred here and moved early,” Sanghyuk said, holding his hand up to shake with the man, Wonshik. “I’m Sanghyuk, nice to meet you.”

Wonshik shook Sanghyuk’s hands happily. The guy was really warm and friendly despite his slightly intimidating looks.

“I’m Hongbin, hi. And this is…” Wonshik shook hands with Hongbin and then looked over at the third boy who had yet to speak a word.

“Jaehwan. I’m… Jaehwan, hi, nice to meet you,”

…

“Dude! Oh my god,”

“Sanghyuk I swear to god I will drown you,” Jaehwan hissed.

“You were frozen like a schoolgirl!” Sanghyuk was laughing his ass off. They went and found an empty spot to lay their stuff down and got ready to jump into the water, but Sanghyuk wasn’t shutting up.

“Shut. Up.” Jaehwan grunted as he punched the younger’s arm.

"Ouch! Okay, like I know he was hot but seriously, Jaehwan. You’re better than that,”

“I panicked okay? I wasn’t expecting him to approach us!” jaehwan was embarrassed, he couldn’t believe he stood there frozen like a moron and every time the guy glanced at him he blushed like a 14-year-old girl.

“And… It got worse when he started talking,” Jaehwan murmured. He may or may not have a thing for deep voices.

“Please stop. I do not want to know about your weird kinks. Ew.”

“Voice kink is literally the least weird kink! I feel sorry for your vanilla nonexistent ass Hyukie,” Jaehwan finished his speech and walked towards the sea. To drown himself or to swim. He hadn’t decided yet.

…

“Where the hell did Hoebean go?”

“I don’t know and I probably don’t wanna know,” Sanghyuk said from his spot on the sand beside Jaehwan working on his tan.

“You should go talk to him,” Sanghyuk suddenly spoke.

“Whom? Hongbin?”

“No, idiot. Mister sexy ass.” Sanghyuk said casually like he’s talking about the weather.

Jaehwan choked on air. “The fuck? What should I say? Should I ask if he’s free tonight to bang?” he whispered angrily. Can’t have the old lady near them hear them.

“I meant more like asking him to dinner or beer or something but sure, that works too I guess,” Sanghyuk shrugged.

“In what universe?”

“This one. People do it all the time.”

“I can’t ask a complete stranger to bang. Or dinner.” He groaned hopelessly.

“Why not? He’s not even a complete stranger! And you’re cute as hell and he probably already likes you. He would agree to either.”

“How can you be so sure?

“Because I believe in you,” Sanghyuk said half-jokingly, putting a hand on jaehwan’s shoulder. “Okay I have plan…”

“No.”

“Listen. It’s simple. We’re new in town and you could go ask about anything! Supermarkets, nice bars, cheap takeouts, and most importantly best pizza in town. Just go and ask him and then casually ask him to take you to dinner,”

“I will not do that! Nope. No way.”

“Just please go ask him where has the best pizza, please. For me.” Sanghyuk gave him the best puppy eyes he could do.

“Why don’t you just google it?” Jaehwan was running out of excuses to get out of this.

Sanghyuk gave him disapproving face. “Because Google can’t eat pizza, hyung. How would it know?”

Jaehwan was in disbelief. “Uh… does it watch hentai porn when u ask it? You know what, I’ll go ask Wonshik about the pizza place.” He got up and left Sanghyuk in his silent embarrassment.

…

_ I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I have to do this.  _ He was repeating to himself like a prayer as he was walking slowly towards where Wonshik was standing and chatting with another guy. A hot guy. Tan and built like Wonshik. Maybe not as ripped as him but still. They seemed pretty close. Sanghyuk was wrong and I am a fool. But he thought he might as well ask about the pizza place while he’s here. Screw this.

“Excuse me, wonshik-ssi, do you have a moment?” Jaehwan asked as clearly as his nerves allowed him.

“Oh, hi there.” It was the other guy who replied. Wow, he was gorgeous.

Wonshik looked a little dazed. “H..hi. Sure, uh… oh, this is my friend Hakyeon, he’s a swimming coach. And Hakyeon this is Jaehwan-ssi, he and his friends go to our college and they’re new in town.”

“Hi, nice to meet you, Hakyeon-ssi,” Jaehwan replied shyly.

“That’s great, welcome! Nice to meet you too, dear, and please call me hyung!” He smiled warmly at Jaehwan. He was so nice and sweet.

“so you guys are freshmen?” Hakyeon asked.

“no, actually I’m a junior and Hongbin and Hyuk are sophomores. We got transferred here.”

“Hyung, stop bothering him please.” Wonshik nudged Hakyeon. “I’m sorry he gets nosey sometimes. Did you need something hyung?” Wonshik was looking at Jaehwan and talking to him as if he was the only person in the world that mattered and had all his attention. “..sorry is it okay if I call you hyung?”

“y..yeah of course uh… I just wanted to ask you about…”  _ Shit what was I gonna ask? Right. Pizza. _ “Pizza! I mean… where’s the best pizza place here?”

Before Wonshik could even open his mouth, Hakyeon begun. “You came to the right place, sweetie. Do not be fooled by this guy’s abs, he knows all the best foods in this city and he’s been here for about a year.” Hakyeon went on enthusiastically.

“Can I speak now?” Wonshik said stoically.

“Yeah sure.” Hakyeon smiled innocently.

“Well, there is this place that has the best pizza I’ve ever had my whole life. It’s a small and cozy place and not usually crowded because not many know about it.” Wonshik half whispered as if exchanging top secret information.

“Alright, great. So where is it?” Jaehwan asked.

“Well… it’s kinda hidden I’m not sure you guys could find it using directions,” Wonshik frowned, thinking.

“we’ll just take you! Right Wonshikie? Tonight. Bring your friends Jaehwanie, it’s going to be perfect to celebrate you guys moving here,” hakyeon beamed.

“Oh… that’s really nice of you but we don’t wanna bother you guys…”

Oh, nonsense. I want to meet your friends, plus who doesn’t like eating pizza, right?”

“Is that really okay, Wonshik-ssi? It’s fine if you have other plans or…”

“No, no I’m good. I’d love to hang out.” Wonshik said shyly. Maybe Wonshik wasn’t much of a badass as he looked. Now that Jaehwan was getting a closer look, his tattoo on his collarbone said ‘ _ YOLO you only live once _ ’ in bold. That was such a cliché thing to tattoo on your body. Who even said yolo anymore? But wonshik was wearing it so proudly it didn’t even look bad.

“Okay, then it’s set. Meet us at the gas station down the road from here at 6 pm, alright?” Hakyeon clapped his hands together.

“Okay, thank you, guys. See you later I guess.” They said brief goodbyes and Jaehwan walked back towards their spot on the beach where Hyuk and now Hongbin were sitting and chatting.

He hadn’t even sat down when hyuk jumped at him with questions. “Did he agree to bang?

“You went to ask him to bang?” Hongbin asked with wide eyes.

“What? No, of course, I didn’t!” Jaehwan shouted and kicked Hyuk with his foot before sitting down.

“We’re having dinner with them tonight, actually.”

“Them? Does he have a hot brother?” Sanghyuk asked curiously.

“No, with his friend. I met him when I went to ask about the pizza place. He was very kind and warm actually.”

“It’s not ideal but you’ll still get a chance to talk to him and get his number.” Hyuk reasoned, trying to be optimistic like always.

“There better be some hot chicks there,” Hongbin said out of the blue.

“Why are we even friends with him?” Jaehwan shook his head in disappointment.

…

“Hyukie, for the love of whatever you worship,” Jaehwan begged, trying to escape the bigger’s grip. Hyuk and Hongbin were forcing him to wear makeup. For a casual dinner.

“Stop squirming, you’ll ruin my art!” Hongbin pinched his side. He was drawing his eyeliner.

“We’ll be late! I don’t wanna show up late and with heavy makeup like a hoe,” Jaehwan moaned. That was not the impression he wanted to give Wonshik. He didn’t want to seem too eager. Which he wasn’t. Totally. Sanghyuk and Hongbin were making a big deal for no reason.

“Okay punctual drama queen, you’re done,” Hongbin finally said, sitting back and signaling Hyuk to let the poor thing go. They had already decided on his clothes, so he got dressed quickly and decided not to fight it.

He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving and okay, maybe the pain and suffering had been worth it; his makeup was subtle and smooth and he looked pretty. And was dressed in one of Sanghyuks big t-shirts that hung loosely from his shoulder and revealed some collarbone and light washed skinny jeans with converse. They also styled his hair down and parted on one side and his bangs curving over his forehead. He looked really handsome.

“Let’s go fancy pants,” Sanghyuk said, startling Jaehwan by slapping his ass on the way out.

“You need to not do that in front of the beach guy,” Hongbin said, moving his hands in the air dramatically.

“Beach guy? Really?” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and sat behind the wheels. Sanghyuk owned a car between the three. His dad was relatively successful but Sanghyuk wasn’t spoiled. Not like Hongbin at least, who’s had everyone bending at his commands because he was a charming bastard but they were working on it.

Jaehwan’s stomach was twisting and turning. He was nervous. He had no reason to be, he told himself. It was just a simple dinner with friends. Some old and some new. And they were all going to the same university so they would be seeing each other frequently during the school year and might become good friends. This didn’t have to be complicated. In fact, jaehwan was certain that nothing would happen. Like always. He was never popular with girls in school when he was younger. Or with boys after he figured out that he doesn’t really swing that way. It wasn’t like people didn’t like him. Quite the opposite; he was pretty much friends with everyone. Everyone liked him, he was a sweet kid with a sweet face. He always did well enough not to be a troublemaker and not great enough to be a nerd. Just average.

He and sanghyuk were childhood friends. Neighbors. They met Hongbin first year at high school and, funnily enough, Jaehwan had a crush on him. At Sanghyuk's insistence, they befriended him and then found out he was straight and that was that. They were good friends now and they never told hongbin about it. He did not need that boost to his overly large ego.

Jaehwan’s longest relationship had lasted barely two months. The other two for just a couple weeks. They weren’t looking for something serious, apparently. For some reason, any person Jaehwan crushed on turned out to be either straight, interested in someone else, or not ready for a relationship. And jaehwan wasn’t a one night stand or fwb guy. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic but hated the idea of ‘fuck and leave’. So, basically, he wasn’t exactly hoping for anything special to happen with Wonshik. At best they would fuck at some point, and Jaehwan was not going to say no to it. No matter how pathetic it might sound. They arrived at the gas station and met the two other guys.

Wonshik looked a bit overdressed. And annoyed. Almost like someone chose his clothes for him and ‘prettied him up’.  _ Interesting. _

They hopped in and Wonshik quickly introduced the three who hadn’t met.

“Hey guys, thanks for picking us up. This is Hakyeon. Hongbin and…” Wonshik was cut off buy Sanghyuk, who was sitting beside Jaehwan on the back in the middle: “Sanghyuk. It’s really nice to meet you,  _ hyung _ .” Sanghyuk’s eyes had gone dark and he had his ‘big sexy guy’ face on. jaehwan came up with the phrase. Sanghyuk always made that face when he met someone he was interested in and it worked 99% of times.

“Hi guys, hello. Nice to meet you both,” Hakyeon said, smiling sweetly as he reached a hand to shake the boy’s hands.

Sanghyuk started to drive and chatting up with Hakyeon like the smooth snake he was and Hakyeon gave directions.

“Hi,” Wonshik whispered, slightly leaning to the side into Jaehwan’s space.

“Hi,” Jaehwan whispered back, not knowing exactly why they were whispering but decided to play along.

“You look really nice. I like your hair,” Wonshik whispered even quieter.

Jaehwan blushed up to his ears. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself,” he whispered quieter trying to match wonshik. They both started giggling. Jaehwan thought he heard wonshik say ‘cute’ mid giggling but he wasn’t sure. But wonshik looked adorable with his droopy eyes crinkling when he smiled.

The drive to the pizza place was pretty short, about ten minutes which Sanghyuk used every second to talk to Hakyeon and get to know him. He was lucky because Hakyeon loved talking about himself and wasn’t shy at all. Jaehwan was too busy staring at wonshik but he thought he heard hakyeon flirting back a few times.

They all got out of the car and Wonshik could finally see Jaehwan’s outfit and he seemed a bit speechless...

“Wonshikie? You okay?” it was Jaehwan looking at him with questioning eyes, probably wondering why is Wonshik standing in the driveway staring at him like a dumbass.

“..uh… yeah, let’s go inside, sorry,” he coughed trying to play it cool.

They got a table near the back and started talking about what’s everyone’s favorite and asking what’s the best here. They were startled at the heavy steps coming closer and the voice that called shortly after.

“H..hey guys, sorry I’m late,” the guy was panting, sitting on the remaining chair.

Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Hongbin were confused. They didn’t know anyone else was joining.

“Hey babe, it’s okay we just got here too,” Hakyeon said sweetly, running his hands through the guy’s silver hair. He had a pale face and feline eyes. His voice as soft as a feather and his body tall and slender.

“Guys, this is Taekwoon,” Hakyeon introduced. “My boyfriend.”

It was dead silent for a few long seconds. Aside from Taekwoon panting.  _ How far did he run? _

It was Hongbin who finally greeted him, “Hi, I’m Hongbin,”

Jaehwan greeted him next, he was afraid to even look at Hyuk, “I’m Jaehwan, hi,”

“It’s really nice to meet you all, I’m sorry if I crashed the date, but I really wanted to meet Wonshik and Yeonie’s new friends,”

“N…no, you didn’t crash anything, it’s great to meet you, I’m Sanghyuk,” that probably took a lot of Sanghyuk’s will power.

Taekwoon to his credit blushed and ducked his face down. He kinda looked like a cat.

They finally settled and ordered. The ice was melting pretty quickly and they were getting louder and louder when they got their beers. 

“So, what are u doing, Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon said after gulping his beer…...  _ seductively? Maybe that was a Hakyeon thing. _ Sanghyuk wasn’t going to read much into it.

“He means at uni. Like ur major.” Taekwoon said in his soft voice.

“Of course! It’s not like I would ask what he’s doing now because obviously, we’re all having pizza.” Hakyeon half shouted, throwing his hands.

“And beer.” Taekwoon finished. Hakyeon just glared at him.

“Uh… it's physical training.” Sanghyuk said interrupting Hakyeon’s glare session with his boyfriend and shoved a big pizza bite into his mouth. He looked like wanted to melt in his chair and escape through the cracks on the pavement.

Hakyeon’s eyes sparkled and his pupils…..  _ dilated? _ Hyuk couldn’t really trust himself at this point. “Nice… isn’t that nice, Taekwoonie?” He turned to look at him and Taekwoon nodded innocently as if he wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing to.

“Tell me, Hyukie, what subjects have you passed so far? Hakyeon leaned on his elbows and closer to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk gulped. Hakyeon was going to be the death of him.

..

Wonshik and Jaehwan, part horrified part confused, looked at each other. It seemed that Wonshik didn’t know what his friend was up to either. But he wasn’t going to let that ruin his night with the cutest boy he had ever seen.

“Where’s Hongbin?” Jaehwan asked.

“I think I saw him chat with that waitress just a minute ago,” Wonshik replied not completely sure.

“In that case, we won’t be seeing him for the rest of the night,” Jaehwan said calmly. This was normal. For Hongbin. They were used to it.

“ so uh, what about you Jaehwan, what are you majoring in? I'm in music production,” Wonshik said as casually as he could.

“Oh really? That’s so cool! I’m majoring musical theatre. We might have one or two classes together right?” Jaehwan beamed. Could he get so lucky?

“I don’t know, but I do know that I will be working with the team for next semester for the final musical production. I’m the head music producer and sometimes help freshmen with their vocal-trainings. Kinda like a tutor.”

“Oh wow? You must be really good… I will be auditioning for the main role. It’s part of the reason I got transferred here. The musical programs here are fucking amazing. But I won’t be needing any extra vocal training.” Jaehwan smiled playfully.

“Oh is that true?” wonshik played along.

“Yes. I can sing ‘I will always love you’ in its original key.” Jaehwan batted his eyelashes at him proudly.

“No way! Go on sing the high note right now,” wonshik challenged.

“Sure. But if they kicked us out it’s your fault.” Jaehwan said and cleared his throat.

“it’s fine people get loud here all the ti…” wonshik was interrupted with jaehwan’s sudden singing.

“ AND I~ I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU~…”

The whole restaurant went silent for a few long seconds after Jaehwan finished. But then Wonshik clapped his hands and suddenly everyone else was clapping. Jaehwan bowed dramatically and then sat back down.

“Jesus, Jaehwanie! That was… wow. You’re definitely getting the role that’s for sure.” Wonshik admitted. He was seriously blown away. Hakyeon and taekwoon praised him as well.

“Nice, Jaehwan. Always making a show,” Hyuk said while clapping half-assed.

“Jaehwan-ah that was amazing! I have never seen a guy sing that high except for Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, pointing at his boyfriend who blushed a bit.

“Oh, Taekwoon hyung sings too?” Jaehwan asked.

“Yes, he’s a senior in musicals, actually,” Wonshik stated and Hakyeon nodded.

“you have some competition, babe, I’m rooting for you,” hakyeon teased his boyfriend, pinching his side.

“No, I don’t.” Taekwoon said calmly. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes because of his unexpected confidence.

“Because we’re not in the same grade. There won’t be any competing between us,” Taekwoon clarified.

Jaehwan looked relieved because he honestly got scared for a hot second. Taekwoon, although pretty quiet and soft-spoken, was a bit intimidating.

“Of course there are different productions for different grades. Please take care of me taekwoon hyung,” jaehwan said shyly and looking at the older waiting for a reply. The older on his part blushed and nodded softly. But he was jerked up with his boyfriend elbowing him. “Of course…. Jaehwanie,” he almost whispered with Hakyeon muttering under his ear ‘manners’. They had a strange dynamic.

“you guys wanna go get drinks somewhere else? I know a nice club around the corner,” Hakyeon suggested excitedly. Hyuk nodded immediately like a puppy who got promised a treat. “I’m in,”

“I gotta pass sorry, early shift tomorrow,” Wonshik pouted. Won-sex-on-legs-shik pouted as he declined Hakyeon’s offer. Jaehwan was a bit disappointed and didn’t want to be alone in between whatever was going on between Hyuk and the older couple.

“Me too, sorry. I’m exhausted from the whole moving thing,” It wasn’t even a lie, but he would sacrifice his sleep if Wonshik would’ve tagged along.

Hakyeon frowned for a second and then smiled suspiciously at Wonshik. “aw, that’s alright. Get some rest, Jaehwanie. Wonshik will walk you home,” Hakyeon said and it wasn’t really a question.

“No, there’s no need for that,” Jaehwan said in time with Wonshik saying ‘of course’.

Wonshik smiled at him reassuringly, “it’s alright, I want to,”

“Alright then see you all later I guess. And hyung please take care of our Hyugie, he’s got a low tolerance,” jaehwan teased as he waved the others goodbye and dodged the napkin ball hyuk threw at him.

They started walking in the quiet alley, the air wasn’t too humid and it was kinda nice to walk off some of the fat they had just consumed.

“so… what kind of music do you like making wonshik?” jaehwan started the conversation even though the silence wasn’t uncomfortable.

“well, I can make pretty much all kinds but rap is my personal favorite,”

Well, that wasn’t exactly surprising, “of course, I kinda saw that coming from the YOLO tattoo,” he chuckled but felt bad immediately, “shit… that was a bit judgmental, sorry,”

Wonshik laughed surprisingly loudly, his laugh filling the whole alley, “It’s fine, I’m not offended. I know it’s a bit dumb but I don’t really regret it. The message is still valid I think,”

“I mean… yeah, I guess,” jaehwan giggled. He was glad wonshik was so chill. “so rap huh, don’t u wanna rap something for me since I sang for you?” Jaehwan kinda regretted saying. Maybe that was too much.

“I never said I rap. I said making them is my favorite,” Wonshik teased.

“but you do, don’t you? I bet you do, I have a feeling,” Jaehwan closed his eyes and inhaled dramatically. It made Wonshik laugh again.

“Alright yes, I rap, but I’m not saying I’m any good at it,”

“Oh come on! I’m sure you’re being humble.” Jaehwan was determined to get Wonshik to rap. “I can even beatbox!”

Wonshik hasn’t laughed so much in a long time, “Alright alright, no need to brag about your infinite talents, mister. I have some demos on my phone…”

“Yay! That’s great, show me! pretty please,” Jaehwan said stretching ‘please in the end and giving his famous guaranteed-to-work-on-everyone pout.

They had stopped walking and Wonshik was staring at him fixedly, his eyes twitching. “Ye..yeah, sure,” he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and shortly after came the sound of keyboard playing. Then some weird noises and shout in the background that were probably wonshik. Jaehwan was beaming in excitement. Then Wonshik started rapping, along with the recorded voice, in the lowest sexiest voice jaehwan had heard come out of Wonshik’s mouth and his voice was already deep and sexy. Now it was Jaehwan’s turn to freeze.

Wonshik was getting really into it, he started walking back away from Jaehwan and moving around with the music. He could dance.

_ He could dance. _

Jaehwan stood there with his gaping mouth watching Wonshik’s waist and hip do unspeakable moves. Jaehwan didn’t think he could get any more attracted to the guy after seeing him oily and wet in swimming shorts but he was wrong. He was seconds away from getting a semi in his tight jeans. But he was saved with the song ending with a gunshot sound.  _ Fuck. _

“So? What do you think?” Wonshik walked back smugly to were jaehwan was standing frozen.

Jaehwan took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and then inhaled deeply, “You’re not any good at it? Not. Any. Good? You’re…” he hit Wonshik’s shoulder with his fist “That was some professional shit and I don’t even like rap all that much but that was Oh my God, please tell me you’re posting these online,” as he kept punching Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik on his part was half laughing half groaning in pain. This boy was stronger than he looked. “Why are hitting me? please…”

“Dude, you will get a contract in no time if u post these,” jaehwan finally stopped hitting him but then continued as he remembered his other part of his rant, “and you never said you could dance like that!” he shouted the last part.

“I’m sorry? Please forgive me, aow,” he finally took Jaehwan’s wrist and stopped his abuse and looked jaehwan in the eye. His shoulder will probably bruise tomorrow. “You liked it that much?”

Jaehwan was taken aback, he wasn’t totally aware of what he had been saying and doing till then until wonshik took his hand. “Well, yeah… you were amazing,” he said softly after all that shouting. He may or may not have blushed too but it was hopefully to dark to be noticed.

“Thank you jaehwanie,” Wonshik found it kind of hard to call Jaehwan hyung because he looked so young and cute. Jaehwan didn’t seem to mind either, “I taught myself dance mostly from Chris Brown and other dancers on youtube,”

“that’s fantastic, Wonshik you’re so talented!”

“stop,” Wonshik was blushing to his ears, “you said you can beatbox, come on show me,” he changed the subject.

“Only if you freestyle on it,” Jaehwan challenged him with a wink.

They walked, laughed and danced in the streets while walking as if they were the only two people in the world. The conversations were easy, their laughs were easier.

They were getting close to Jaehwan’s place but none of them seemed ready to let the other one go. “so how did you become a lifeguard?” Jaehwan asked.

“Well, I always loved being in the water and have been swimming since I was 4. Then I got into surfing and fell in love with the sea,” Wonshik was telling his story with a big smile on his face. And jaehwan was looking at him in awe. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s cute, the way you talk about the sea,” Jaehwan said softly. “Wait, did you say you surf?”

“Yeah! Do you think I just sit and watch the sea all day and do nothing?” he chuckled.

“Jesus, what else can you do?” Jaehwan was this close to asking if he could pole dance. “can you cook?”

Wonshik winced visibly, “I once burned a pan before even putting the egg in it, so that’s a hard no,”

“Well, can’t say I’m any better. But surfing, was it scary at first? I always liked the idea of riding on a wave on the ocean but the idea was a bit scary,”

“No, not really. I Loved the ocean even when I fell a hundred times a day before learning to surf,” he spoke with his hands in his pockets.

“Will you teach me? surfing I mean,” Jaehwan said, stopping in front of his apartment building. Wonshik stopped and turned around to face him. “of course, yeah, if you want,” his smile looked even more charming under the streetlamp in front of the apartment.

“I’d like that,” Jaehwan’s cheeks were a soft shade of pink and wonshik couldn’t take his eyes off. “we’re here by the way,” jaehwan pointed at the apartment. “I’d invite you up but we have nothing to offer or even a space to sit on,” we have beds though.

“It’s alright, I should get home anyway,” Wonshik shook his head.

“Thank you for everything tonight, Wonshikie, It was really fun,” Jaehwan said, holding his hand up to Wonshik. Wonshik shook his hands with a dumb smile on his gorgeous face.

“goodnight Wonshikie,” jaehwan unlocked the door and stepped in.

“Goodnight… jaehwanie,” wonshik replied a second before Jaehwan closed the door.

…

Jaehwan woke up with a smile on his face the day after. He and Wonshik had exchanged numbers at some point and ended up texting for hours after getting home. They even found a time for Wonshik to teach Jaehwan surfing. He fought the urge to send Wonshik a good morning text like a sap and got up to get some breakfast before his stomach started eating his other organs.

“Good morning hyung, why do you look so happy?” it was Hongbin who greeted him from the kitchen. Sanghyuk was nowhere to be seen.

“ g’morning Binnie. nothing I just had a nice drea-” Jaehwan was interrupted by the banging on their door.

“Who the heck is it this early in the morning?” Jaehwan whined.

“It’s literally past 11,” Hongbin rolled his eyes and walked to the door and peeked through the hole.

“Sanghyuk?” Hongbin gasped surprised and opened the door immediately to a dazed-looking and messy Sanghyuk.

“He didn’t come home last night? What the hell?” Jaehwan muttered to himself, walking towards the other two.

“Hyukie where were you? You didn’t even text us!” Jaehwan said anxiously, Hyuk didn’t look too well.

“I.. uhm..Sorry, I forgot to text. I’m going to take a shower,” he said without giving them any more explanation and left.

“Don’t you want something to eat?” Hongbin shouted after him but no answer.

“Let's make some pancakes just in case,” Jaehwan suggested.

“Weren’t you guys together last night? What happened?”

“ You would have known if you hadn’t left the first 20 minutes! Hakyeon suggested we go and get drinks but Wonshik and I declined so they took Hyuk with them,” Jaehwan was a little upset with hakyeon. He was supposed to look after him. But he was a big boy after all.

“So…? Maybe he went home with someone,”

“Maybe. I hope he’s okay,” Jaehwan pouted.

“We’ll ask him what happened when he comes out of the shower and we won’t let him escape this time,” Hongbin reassured him.

Twenty minutes later, Sanghyuk came out from the shower in fresh clothes and soft, damp hair. He looked so young and innocent when he was freshly showered, it reminded Jaehwan of when they were kids. He loved the younger to bits and would smash anything and anyone who’d hurt him.

“Hyugie~ come on we made you pancakes,” jaehwan called from the kitchen.

“That sounds dangerous,” hyuk said. At least he was more talkative than the morning.

“It turned out fine come on,” Hongbin gestured his hands rushing the younger into his seat and put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Hyuk was still skeptical but decided it to fuck it and give them a chance. “ tha’s… ‘ot bad ‘eally” he said with his mouth full.

“See! You need to trust your Hyungs more,” Jaehwan said proudly even though hongbin did most of the cooking.

“So… where did you guys go last night?” Hongbin asked casually. Their strategy was to let him tell them himself.

“Uh... We just went to a bar around the corner…” Hyuk said, voice a bit shaky. That was unlike him.

“Oh, was it nice? Were there hot girls in there?” Now Hongbin was interested apparently. Or too much in character.

“Bin! Can you not for two minutes?” jaehwan glared at the younger.

“Did you go home with someone?” Jaehwan eventually asked, deciding to go straight to the point.

“...sort of,”

“Did you at least tell hakyeon so they wouldn’t worry?”

“It wasn’t necessary…” Hyuk muttered looking down onto his plate.

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan was lost.

“Oh my God….” Hongbin gasped in realization and hyuk flinched.

“What? I don’t get it,”

“You went home with them!” Hongbin screeched.

..

_ They had taken Sanghyuk’s car to the bar, it wasn’t far but they didn’t want to leave the car behind. Taekwoon had taken the front and hakyeon on the backseat, leaning between the two front seats, talking to them in his sweat honey-like voice a little too close to Sanghyuk’s ear. _

_ The bar wasn’t overly crowded since it was a weeknight so they found a small table with those round sofas enough to seat four grown people comfortably and yet Taekwoon chose to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. Sanghyuk thought he’d feel jealous watching the couple be so close and intimate but he wasn’t. He couldn’t explain it. It felt right, somehow. Like they were showing him on purpose and Sanghyuk was enjoying it. _

_ They ordered drinks. Sanghyuk had whatever Hakyeon was having. He wasn’t really a ‘bar’ kinda guy. He preferred clubs. And taekwoon ordered something fruity. Probably too sweet for Sanghyuk’s taste. _

_ Their drinks came and hakyeon kept the conversation going, talking about his day and his work but including Taekwoon and Sanghyuk in the conversation once in a while but they both seemed perfectly happy to just sit and listen to Hakyeon talk. Sanghyuk was at a state where he didn’t trust himself to talk and taekwoon didn’t seem very talkative. He just stared at Hakyeon as he spoke, leaning back into his chest and his head resting comfortably in the crook of Hakyeon’s long and glorious neck. He looked at him as if he was the sun. but every once in a while he glanced at Sanghyuk with something strange in his eyes. Lust? No, it couldn’t be. Sanghyuk didn’t let himself believe that and Taekwoon shied away as soon as Sanghyuk caught him looking so there was no telling what it meant. _

_ “Hyukie~ Big strong cutie Hyuk, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?” Hakyeon asked and winked. _

_ “No… I uhm… just got here like yesterday so,” Sanghyuk replied nervously then drank up the rest of his glass. Why was he even nervous? _

_ “Aw~ No pretty boy back home? Or girl? Boy you can get whoever you want,” Hakyeon cooed and taekwoon followed him with a giggle. Sanghyuk was lost. _

_ “Uh...no, not that I remember,” what the hell Sanghyuk! Not that I remember? Are you a fuckboy? Get it together. _

_ “Woonie, look how cute he is,” hakyeon chuckled. “I would have forgotten my lover if I had seen me at a bar, don’t you think Taekwoonie?” He teased and Taekwoon giggled, hiding his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder. Sanghyuk was burning up. In shame? In shock? In Lust? He couldn’t tell. _

_ “No I…I didn’t mean it like that,” He almost choked on air. “Not Th..That you’re not gorgeous and fucking breathtaking, I…” that's why he should keep his mouth shut when he’s drunk. And then there was no stopping him. “And Taekwoon… is so... pretty, I can’t believe he’s even real… fuck,” Sanghyuk buried his face in his hands trying to physically keep his mouth shut. Hakyeon was laughing, in amusement. _

_ “Oh my, he’s adorable Taekwoonie isn’t he?” he asked the boy in his lap. _

_ “Yeah, he’s cute,” Taekwoon giggled. _

_ “Do you want him?” He asked his boyfriend as if he was asking him if he wanted a glass of water. And sanghyuk who had just barely gotten a hold of himself almost fell off the sofa hearing him. _

_ Taekwoon kept giggling and his next word was barely over a whisper. “Yeah,” _

_ “Mhm...I want him too,” Hakyeon said casually, holding Taekwoon’s chin up with one hand tilting his face up to draw him into an open-mouthed kiss. Which Sanghyuk watched shamelessly without blinking. _

_ It lasted shorter and Sanghyuk expected it and he almost pouted when they broke apart. Maybe even groaned. _

_ “What do you say,” the words were clear coming out of hakyeon’s lips still too close to Taekwoon’s. When Sanghyuk didn’t reply Hakyeon turned his face towards him. _

_ “Do you want to come home with us, Sanghyuk?” He asked with a devilish smirk. Sanghyuk nodded frantically. As if Sanghyuk could deny him. _

_ “Then let’s go,” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehwan, either you tell me or I will go kick Wonshik’s tight ass right now,” he threatened.
> 
> “Hyukie, you’re not listening to me. NOTHING happened!”
> 
> Sanghyuk paused for a few seconds, thinking.
> 
> “So you’re this upset because what? He didn’t make a move on you?” Sanghyuk arched his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait :(((  


“What are you smiling at on ur phone?” Sanghyuk teased from across the couch. It was a lazy morning. Afternoon.

“...nothing,” Jaehwan blurted too quickly.

“Are you seriously watching porn in the living room again?”

“Again- Dude that was one time and someone sent me the link I didn’t know! Besides I’m just texting won…” he realized too late that he’d already said what he didn’t want to say out loud.

“Ooh~ so you got his number? Nice,” Sanghyuk winked.

“It’s no big deal…” Jaehwan said, locking his phone and putting it into sweat's pocket. That was apparently the wrong move, it made him look suspicious.

“Dude! You were sexting him in the living room?” Sanghyuk made a disgusted face.

“What the fuck Hyuk! No! He was just sending me… memes,” Jaehwan admitted. It couldn't have been worse than sexting. Right?

Sanghyuk burst into laughter so hard Jaewhan was worried he would die. It’s possible, he’d seen it happen on sims4.

“Man… Oh my god, that so…” Sanghyuk choked mid-laugh.

“-Cute,”

“Lame!” they said together. Jaehwan pouted.

“But they’re funny,” he defended. Sanghyuk was awful. So mean.

“Let me see them. I bet they’re old and outdated,”

“How can you say that! You don’t know him, he’s so cool he can rap and dance and make music and god his voice when he-” Again Jaehwan didn’t realize he was ranting.

“Ew dude stop, I don’t wanna how big his dick is,” Sanghyuk made a gagging face.

“What- I don’t even know that!” Jaehwan shrieked.

“Yet,” Sanghyuk corrected.

“Yeah, yet. And I will make sure to film it and stream it on the tv for you and bin to see since you’re so invested in my sex life.” Jaehwan shouted and left stomping his foot back to his bedroom.

…

“Jaehwanie~ over here,” Wonshik shouted from the other side of the beach, waving his long arms in the air for Jaehwan to see. Jaehwan ran over to him in his swimming shorts, backpack on his back carrying sunscreen, water bottle and a pair of extra underwear.

“Hi Shikie,” he said a little out of breath but smiling widely.

“You ready for this?” wonshik said punching Jaehwan’s arm lightly.

“Mentally, yes. Physically, no.” Jaehwan admitted. He felt out of shape already.

“It’s okay, that’s what I’m here for,” He smiled and continued, “Did you get sunscreen on ur back? We’re gonna be under the sun for a while,” it was early in the morning and the sun was bright and shiny in the sky.

“Oh, I.. got my face and arms before taking off my shirt,” jaehwan cursed himself ‘you’re so dumb’

“It’s alright I’ll get you back, give me your sunscreen,” wonshik said sweetly and blushed? Maybe? The sun was too bright jaehwan might’ve been hallucinating.

Jaewhan gave him the tube and then turned around, praying to god to not get a boner. It wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t have super sensitive sides. And it wasn’t wonshik touching him. So he must suffer.

The first touch was cold but as wonshik’s long delicate fingers began spreading the cream on his skin it became hotter and hotter and Jaehwan was about to break into a cold sweat as wonshik’s fingers slipped down. The first touch made him jump.

“You okay?” wonshik asked in his deep voice. Why was he doing this, it wasn’t funny.

“Uh… I’m just ticklish...haha, sorry,” Jaehwan said nervously, biting his lips hard to prevent him from jumping again.

He went through it. after what felt like forever, It was over and his back was sufficiently sunscreen protected.

“Get your front too, you don’t want sunburn on your nipples…” Wonshik grimaced as if he was having war flashbacks. Interesting.

Jaehwan spread some cream on his chest and stomach as quickly as possible and a bit awkwardly.

“Oh also…” wonshik said, digging into his own bag for something. “Here, uh… this is a jammer, you better change into this because the regular shorts fall off in the waves..” Now that jaehwan was paying attention, wonshik was wearing tight navy blue shorts with golden details on the sides which went above his knees. He looked hot. As always.

Jaehwan blushed to his ears. “Oh..h, alright, thank you,”

“They’re clean,” wonshik blurted.

“They’re yours?” jaehwan asked with wide eyes.

“Y..yeah, I barely wear them and they’re washed.”

“Okay, it’s fine… I’ll go change behind those rocks I guess.” He left feeling more embarrassed than he ever felt. He could swear he heard wonshik mutter ‘fuck’ after he walked a few steps away. At least he wasn't alone with his embarrassment.

He changed into the tight shorts, feeling a bit strange. Not because the crotch has touched wonshik’s dick at some point. But because they were so tight it felt like jaehwan wasn’t wearing anything, and he was afraid of getting a boner.

He walked back awkwardly. To Jaehwan’s surprise, the trunks were a really bright - and borderline tacky - neon pink. Jaehwan kind of wanted to see Wonshik in them. And then maybe without them.

“Alright, I think we’re all set. Let’s do this,” Wonshik beamed.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“So we have a 9’6” and a 7’6” and the first thing you need to know is that balance is the key. So what we do for beginners is that we mark the middle of the board, so which one do you prefer?” Wonshik asked.

“Oh, uh... The bigger one I think,” Jaehwan pointed at the 9’6” board.

“Alright, so just lay down on it on your front. Your toes a few inches away from the tail,” he instructed. Jaehwan did so.

“Like this?”

“Yeah just a little bit more to the front…” Wonshik said, putting his hand on Jaehwan’s lower back and pushing him to the front. Jaehwan flinched again.

“Oh sorry. Ticklish. I forgot,” Wonshik apologized and Jaehwan replied with a nervous laugh.

“Now put your hands beside your chest and lift ur body a bit. good, I’m just gonna mark ur eye level on the board. Also, see how the middle line is under your sternum. You need to remember these to always be on the right spot in the water or else you’ll lose balance.” Jaehwan nodded as Wonshik explained all the basics.

“So after you paddle far enough and catch a wave, you put your hands firmly on both sides of the middle mark. It’s important because you’re about to pull yourself up and not fall.” Wonshik went to the other board and started explaining as he performed the techniques he was explaining. “Using your hands you push yourself you, tighten your core muscles and pull your knees to your chest and basically slide up. Like this” Wonshik laid on the other board and showed the whole process slowly once but Jaehwan basically saw and heard nothing.

It was Wonshik’s fault. His round ass and sculpted legs and his bronze skin under the sun were extremely distracting.

“-alright?”

“What?” Jaehwan daydreaming about Wonshik’s ass was rudely interrupted by the person attached to said ass. Rude.

“Did you see what I did?” Wonshik asked.

“Uh... Sorry, the sun was straight into my eye can you show me one more time?” Jaehwan asked cutely.

“Okay, so pay attention,”

Wonshik ended up showing him the moves a couple more times, just to be safe, and they tried the techniques on the shore a few times and after Wonshik was happy with Jaehwan’s progress, they moved to the sea.

“Remember; do not take your eyes off your board when you fall and don’t get too far because you might lose it. It’s easier than you think,” Wonshik warned as they stepped into the cool water.

“Yes, teacher,” Jaehwan grinned.

“Let’s just sit on our board for a while, yeah? See how it feels on the water,” Wonshik suggested, sitting in the middle of his own board. They were still pretty close to the shore, the water only came up to their chests.

Jaehwan tried to jump on his board but it flipped. He tried to climb it but he slipped and Wonshik was enjoying watching Jaehwan struggle.

“Try to put your weight evenly on the board so it doesn’t flip,” Wonshik instructed mid-laugh.

“I’m trying, okay! I know, ‘Balance’ is key!” Jaehwan mocked, imitating Wonshik’s voice.

Wonshik laughed so hard he eventually fell back into the water.

“Alright let me help you.” Wonshik slid to Jaehwan’s side after finding his foot after falling.

“Put your hands firmly in the middle. Good, now lift your feet back and paddle. Push forward instead of up,” Wonshik explained and when Jaehwan lifted his feet off the ground, Wonshik put his hands under Jaehwan’s belly and pushed him up. Jaehwan was going to have a stroke. “Now paddle. That's it…” and Jaehwan was finally back on his board, hugging it like a scared starfish.

“Okay now what?” Jaehwan asked nervously. He was afraid to flip into the water if he moved.

“Just relax, you don’t have to cling to it so tightly,” Wonshik reassured.

“But then I’ll fall!” Jaehwan whined through gritted teeth. It was no time to lose his temper.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you! Plus, you’re already wet so,” Wonshik said matter-of-factly. He had a point. But it was his ego that Jaehwan was more worried about than getting wet.

Before Jaehwan could gather his thoughts and come up with a snarky reply, Wonshik had gone over to his own board and already slid up onto it pretty smoothly. It made Jaehwan both angry and turned on. 

“Come on, just like we practiced,” Wonshik said, paddling past Jaehwan.

Okay, Lee Jaehwan, this is your chance. It’s not that hard. Jaehwan took a deep breath after giving himself a pep-talk and let go of the sides of the board so he could paddle. The board shook a little under his body as soon as he let go.

“Keep your legs together!” Wonshik shouted from a few meters away, clearly waiting for him and watching.

Right, the legs. Jaehwan finally started paddling with shaky hands. It was not as easy as it looked.

“Hey! You made it!” wonshik cooed. “Let's try standing up on our boards like we practiced, okay?” Wonshik’s voice was warm and reassuring. 

“Ye..ah, you first,” Jaehwan said, his heart rate already rising.

“Sure but you have to do it next. Can’t run from it,” Wonshik teased.

“Yes, teacher,” Jaehwan groaned as he curled his bottom lip out in a pout.

Wonshik stood up on his board smoothly and with so much ease you would think gravity wasn’t working on him. It was also a nice view from down where jaehwan was still laying on his board and looking up. Wonshik then jumped down into the sea and gestured jaehwan to proceed.

“Shit,”

…

Jaehwan fell. In almost every way possible. Forward, backward, right, left and even slipped on the board a few times. He almost broke his nose.

“You should get it insured,” Wonshik said as they were both sitting on top of their boards with their legs and each side and not too far from the shore. They had just finished standing -falling- on the board. Jaehwan managed to do it exactly twice though. Out of maybe 150 times. Wonshik said it was normal and that he was doing great. Jaehwan was going to keep repeating that in his head for days.

“What? My nose?” Jaehwan said touching his pointy nose. Wonshik nodded. “I mean, yeah, I did spend a good sum of money on it,”

“It’s a very beautiful nose. For an elf, like yourself.” Wonshik giggled.

“Hey, watch it, bigfoot!” Jaehwan glared but the corner of his lips was already curving up.

“You are an elf though! Your ears are pointy, too. If only you had a pointy hat right now…” Wonshik paused, thinking for a second and then reaching out and combing Jaehwan’s wet hair off his forehead and twisting it up to look like a pointy hat.

“There. You’re an Elf.” He said smiling proudly. Jaehwan pouted and then suddenly started to shake his head causing the water on his hair to splash in every direction.

“I take it back, you’re a dog!” Wonshik shrieked, his hands coming up to his face as a reflex.

“You’re finally catching up, shikie~” Jahwan sing-songed and was about to show Wonshik his amazing barking imitating talent that a wave hit them and pushed them both off their boards.

Jaehwan was caught by surprise and was a bit struggling to surface but strong hands circled around his waist and pulled him up. He coughed a few times and rubbed his eyes and opened them only to be confronted with a worried Wonshik.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Wonshik seemed like he was reassuring himself more than Jaehwan.

“Yeah, I know… you got me…” Jaehwan replied a bit out of breath. “I mean, I would have found my way up but thank you,”

“Yeah I’m sure you would but I couldn’t risk it. And it’s also my job to save people from drowning,”

“The wave came out of nowhere! Stupid wave, I was about to show you something,” Jaehwan frowned and suddenly realized Wonshik’s arm was still around his waist. He looked up and saw Wonshik looking at him with a warm, sweet smile. “It’s alright, you can show me now,”

This was Jaehwan’s chance. He could kiss Wonshik. They were already in each other’s space and Wonshik was looking at him with so much...adoration? 

Jaehwan moved his right hand up, hesitantly wrapping it loosely around Wonshik’s shoulder.

Wonshik looked at him expectantly, still clearly not caught up and waiting for Jaehwan to show him whatever he was about to show him.

Jaehwan parted his lips slightly, moving his body closer to Wonshik. His heart was beating his ears and just before he got to close his eyes, Wonshik gasped. “The boards!”

Apparently, they had forgotten about the boards after falling and they were slowly moving away towards the deeper sides. 

“Stay here, I’ll get them.” He uncurled his arm from around Jaehwan and butterflied towards the boards without saying another word. Jaehwan was left there standing stunned. Did wonshik just leave him for the boards? They wouldn’t have gone much further in 30 seconds. Which is how long the kiss would have lasted, maximum. It would have been their first kiss, it wasn’t like they would make out for hours in the middle of the fucking ocean!

Wonshik was back with the boards in a few minutes - which felt like hours to Jaehwan who was standing there feeling stupid and rejected once again.

“I got them, we were lucky they hadn’t far from each other,” Wonshik said a bit out of breath. “So what were you gonna show me?” Was he dumb?

“We should head back, it’s getting late,” Jaehwan said almost emotionlessly. Wonshik was clearly not interested in him. And Jaehwan wasn’t in the mood anymore.

“Alright, sure…” Wonshik didn’t look convinced. “Hey, you alright?” he asked with concern.

“Yeah, just tired,” Jaehwan replied dryly. They walked back to the shore in silence and went up to the spot they left their things at. Jaehwan was going to get dressed as soon as possible, go home and possibly not come out until the semester started. Which wasn’t until weeks later. No, he wasn’t being dramatic at all. 

He was in the middle of toweling his hair as fast as he could without even looking what Wonshik was doing when, suddenly, a female voice was heard. 

“Hey Shik!” a tall gorgeous girl came into view. Wow. Great.

“Hi, Sohee, what’s up?” Wonshik beamed at the girl, showing his one million dollar smile.

“Just finished my shift, are we still on tonight?” the girl, Sohee, smiled innocently at Wonshik.

“Yea..h, of course,” wonshik stuttered a bit. Wow, he was excited for ‘tonight’.

“Oh, by the way, this is Jaehwan, he’s…” Jaehwan interrupted before Wonshik could finish introducing him. “Leaving. It was very nice meeting you. Thanks Wonshik, see ya,” he said without looking at either of them and left like that.

He walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious but he still heard the girl say ‘nice neon trunks! Was he okay?’ but didn’t wait to hear Wonshik’s reply.

…

Jaehwan punched the code and aggressively opened the door to their apartment. Sanghyuk was home. Fantastic.

“Hey, how did it g- Woah what are those?” Sanghyuk pointed at his -Wonshik’s- trunks with wide eyes. Jaehwan had almost forgotten about them. He kept on walking towards his bedroom without answering Sanghyuk. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to stop. Screaming. Maybe even crying. He went straight into his room, ignoring Sanghyuk calling him multiple times, and kicked the door shut.

It was not a big deal. They were just hanging out. He had no feelings for Wonshik. He kept repeating it like a mantra in his head while laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling fan. It didn’t make him feel any better. He felt stupid and humiliated.

A knock came from the door. He didn’t answer, hoping that whoever it was -probably Sanghyuk- would think he’d be asleep and give up. Too bad Sanghyuk knew him too well.

“Jae, don’t you wanna take a shower? Hongbin will use all the hot water when he comes home,” Sanghyuk warned from the other side of the door.

“No, go away,” Jaehwan replied audible enough to be heard from the other side of the door. Sanghyuk decided to come in. He sighed at the sight of Jaehwan laying in bed. Why was he relieved? He came and sat beside the older boy at the edge of the bed.

“What happened?” he asked gently.

“Nothing.” jaehwan answered coldly and rolled on the bed and turned his back on Sanghyuk. “I wanna take a nap.”

“Come on, you smell like salt and seaweed. I even prepared a bath for you!” Jaehwan was tempted. His friend always knew how to get to him.

“Come on, I’ll use it if you don’t,” Sanghyuk gave him the last warning before getting up off the bed. Jaehwan rolled over.

“Fine, I’ll take it,” he said and got off the bed walking towards the bathroom like a zombie.

He stepped into the bathroom expecting the tub to be full and maybe even some bath salt already poured in; it was empty.

“HEY! You tricked me!” he shouted but he didn’t get a chance to leave the bathroom before it closed behind him and locked from the outside. 

“You smell! You will take a shower and then you will tell me what happened.” Sanghyuk said firmly from the other side. Jaehwan knew he wasn’t getting out of this so might as well get on with it. It wasn’t like he could fight Sanghyuk. Theoretically, he could but, did he want to take that chance?

He showered quickly and then knocked on the door to let Sanghyuk he was finished. The younger opened the door with a soft smile and a huge mug in his hand.

“Here, it’s your favorite,” he handed Jaehwan the mug. It looked like it was milk chocolate. Jaehwan was not going to be fooled twice.

“Did you put salt in it?” he asked while being guided to sit on the couch in his bathrobe.

“No? Why would I do that?” he asked after slumping back on the couch and tapping the spot beside him for the older to sit. 

“Because you’re evil?” Jaehwan sat beside him looking inside mug as if he could figure out if there was salt in it by looking.

“Fair enough. But I didn’t, see,” Sanghyuk took the mug from him and took a big gulp almost drinking a third of the drink.

“Alright, I believe you, give it back,” Jaehwan pouted. Sanghyuk gave him the mug and Jaehwan drank it in one go. It was really good actually, he almost forgot why he was feeling like shit but Sanghyuk took care of that.

“Now you’re going to tell me what happened.”

Jaehwan huffed in annoyance. “I told you. Nothing happened.”

“Jaehwan, either you tell me or I will go kick Wonshik’s tight ass right now,” he threatened.

“Hyukie, you’re not listening to me. NOTHING happened!”

Sanghyuk paused for a few seconds, thinking.

“So you’re this upset because what? He didn’t make a move on you?” Sanghyuk arched his brow.

“It’s… more than that…”

“Did he reject you or something?” Jaehwan shrugged, looking at his feet. His eyes started to tear up. He didn’t know why he was acting like that. He had been rejected before, a lot more harshly, and it wasn’t even like Wonshik said he didn’t like him in his face but somehow it felt worse. He had felt that they had a connection and got lost in his head, thinking that it was a done deal but after Wonshik so easily ignored his attempt at kissing him, which by the way took a lot of courage, and then that girl who was clearly Wonshik’s...something. He was mad at himself.

Sanghyuk, god bless his dumb soul, didn’t push Jaehwan any further and instead pulled the older to his chest and wrapped his big arms around him.

The stayed cuddled up on the couch for a while. Jaehwan took comfort in his friend’s embrace and felt safe and cared for. After maybe half an hour he felt ready to tell Sanghyuk.

“He dodged my kiss,” Jaehwan breathed. Sanghyuk tightened his grip around the smaller boy.

“He… we were in the water and were chatting when a stupid wave hit us and he caught me. Then, I went to kiss him, like he was holding me up in his arms and it was the perfect moment but right before I got to kiss him he fucking screamed about how the boards were going away and he went to get them!” he groaned. It really did seem like he was overreacting but it didn’t feel like that to him.

“That’s it?” Sanghyuk said after a few beats. 

“No. then we came back to the shore and we saw this girl and he made plans with her for tonight right there. Actually confirming them.” Jaehwan sat up and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Jae… all these could be a coincidence! Maybe he’s as dumb as you are and didn’t get the signal,” Sanghyuk tried really hard not to roll his eyes at his best friend’s theatricality. 

“What about the girl?” Jaehwan argued.

“Did it ever occur to you that _ maybe _ they’re just friends?”

“_ Did it ever occur to you that maybe he’s straigh _ _t_?” jaehwan impersonated Sanghyuk’s tone.

“No? Have you seen the way the guy looks at you?”

“Stop you’re not helping! And you didn’t see the way he looked at her,” Jaehwan pouted. “You didn’t see how he panicked and blushed when we ran into her and how excited he was for whatever they were doing tonight!”

“Look, Jae, you’re right I didn’t see them but I think you’re still jumping into conclusion too fast. Give it another shot!” 

“I am not going to get my hopes again and I’m definitely not taking advice from you,” he frowned and glared at younger and then laid back against his chest. Angry or not he wanted cuddles.

“Fine, do whatever you want with your hopes but you’re coming out with us next week,” he patted the older’s back.

“Who’s us?”

“Me, hakyeon, taekwoon and wonshik. It’s some kind of summer festival, or so hakyeon says. It should be fun!”

“No. Fucking. Way.”

“I will take you even if I have to drag your corpse there.”

“Good luck with that.”

…

“Sanghyuk you psycho son of a bitch this isn’t funny!” Jaehwan gowled. He could not believe that fucker. “Give me the keys I wanna get dressed and go to bed!” 

“Your clothes are right here. You will get dressed and you will come with me.” The younger had chosen an outfit -a very tasteless put together outfit. Jaehwan showered and proceeded to lock his bedroom door from the outside and hid the key.

“I told you I am not going to that dumb festival!”

“And I said that’s not an option. Get dressed, we’re gonna be late.” Sanghyuk tapped at his watch and winked.

“You can’t make me. I’ll just stay in the living room or go to hongbin’s room.” Jaehwan said confidently.

“Too bad I have all the rooms locked. Oh, and by the way,” He reached into his back pocket and pulled a phone. It was not his own's.

“Hey give it back you assless giant!” Jaehwan jumped from his seat to take his phone back but the younger was taller and faster.

“Stop whining and get dressed. I will take the tv cables with me too,” this was absurd. 

“This is bullying!” He screamed stomping his foot to the ground like a spoiled child. “I hate you!”

“Me too, now get dressed unless you want to be taken forcefully in a bathrobe,”

…

“Why isn’t bin coming again?” Jaehwan asked brows frowned sitting on the passenger seats in Sanghyuk’s car.

“He’s on a ‘date’,” he finger quoted.

“Since when does he go on dates?” it sounded suspicious. “What if he’s doing drugs?”

Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes and focused on his driving. The trip wasn’t long, the festival was taking place at the local park. There were already hundreds of people and music was playing from several huge speakers. And more importantly there were food trucks everywhere. Jaehwan knew how he was spending that evening.

“Come on we should find the others,”

“How the heck are we supposed t find them? There are a gazillion people here!” Jaehwan shouted. The music was loud and he could barely hear himself.

“Don’t worry come on,”

“I literally hope we don’t find them.”

“You’re such a drama queen Jaehwan, get over it. He either likes you or he doesn’t, it’s not the end of the world.” Sanghyuk shouted back. He was probably shouting because of the loud music but it sounded like he would’ve shouted even if they were somewhere quiet. 

Jaehwan felt his heart sink. It hurt. He knew he could overreact and be a bit dramatic sometimes but he wasn’t expecting Sanghyuk, his best friend, to lash out at him like that. In public. He silently followed Sanghyuk.

“They’re over there. See? I don’t know if you noticed but we’re all pretty tall,”

“No shit jackass, I’m an idiot who doesn’t get anything. What would I do without you?” Jaehwan wasn’t having it anymore. He was forced to come to this stupid festival whatever and now had to tolerate this rude brat. 

The others had apparently spotted them too because before Sanghyuk got to reply they had caught up to them.

“Hey guys,” It was Hakyeon’s cheerful voice greeting them. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk turned to look at the group of three. They all looked really good. Band T-shirt with the sleeves being cut into tank tops, Taekwoon and hakyeon in tight black jeans and Wonshik in washed-out ripped ones with his tan toned thighs on display.

“Hey yeon,” Sanghyuk shifted his facial expression from annoyed to cheerful to greet his _ boyfriend _? Is that what they were? Jaehwan wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care.

“Hi,” and there was that deep voice of Wonshik’s.

“Hey,” Jaehwan replied barely looking at the man, meanwhile Hakyeon had found the best time to flirt with Sanghyuk. “How’s it going handsome?” he said in a low voice while playing with the younger’s collar.

“Um..g..great,” Sanghyuk slapped Hakyeon’s hand away and looked around nervously.

“We should find ourselves a spot the show is about to start,” Taekwoon pointed out.

“Yeah come on guys,” Wonshik started walking ahead and the others followed.

“Wait, what show?” Jaehwan asked.

“A show where unknown artists have a chance to become known,” Hakyeon said half turning to look at Jaehwan.

“Like a singing contest?”

“No it’s not a contest. It just gives these people a chance to show their work. But there are rumors that there might be people from big companies showing up to pick someone,” Wonshik explained trying to clear a way for them to pass between the crown.

“Oh… that’s nice I guess,”

They finally found themselves a spot not too close but not too far from the stage. There were already people walking on the stage moving stuff.

“Now fellas, we can’t enjoy the summer festival to the fullest sober am I right?”

“I’m not drinking the free beer. It’s probably more piss than beer,” taekwoon grimaced. 

“Who said anything about beer?” Sanghyuk smirked holding up a hydro flask.

“You didn’t…” hakyeon gasped.

“Oh I sure did.”

“You naughty boy…” Sanghyuk went red with the comment. Jaehwan took the thermos from the younger’s grip in a moment of weakness and took two huge gulps before grimacing and handing the flask to the person beside him which happened to be Wonshik. He took it gladly.

Wonshik almost spat it all out as soon as he took the drink in.

“What the hell is this? Oh god I think I’m going to die,”

Hakyeon took the flask away from him before he could spill the drink all over the grass. “Give me that you baby! Watch and learn,” hakyeon said confidently and holding the flask to his mouth before pulling it away immediately. “The fuck- Is this rubbing alcohol?”

“It might as well be. Don’t ask” Jaehwan said already feeling warm and fuzzy.

“Relax it’s safe,” Sangyuk said pulling the flask and Hakyeon’s hand around it and chugged the drink in half. 

“Jesus, Slow down Hyukie,”

“Don’t worry _ dad, _” He smirked at the older letting go of his hand and the flask.

“Come one yeon, It’s not that bad.” Wonshik chuckled. Did his voice get deeper or was Jaehwan already drunk?

By the time everyone had had a few sips of that mysterious drink the show had started. Not that they were paying much attention to it. It was just background noise to them.

“Guys, Sohee is up!” Taekwoon pointed at the stage with wobbly arms.

Everyone’s attention was suddenly to the stage even tho Jaehwan and Sanghyuk didn’t know who he was. Or did they? Why did that name sound so familiar? 

Jaehwan squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the person on the stage with a guitar on their lap. It was a girl.

Wait it was _ the _ girl. He elbowed Sanghyuk hoping he wasn’t too numb yet.

“Look that’s her.” He whispered.

“Who?” Sanghyuk was looking around himself like a lost puppy.

“On the stage you FuckHead. It’s _ the _ girl,” he tried to point to wonshik with his eyes.

“Wonshik is a girl?”

“NO, lower your fucking voice! I mean it’s Wonshik’s girl,” Jaehwan was now basically growling.

“OH!” Sanghyuk shouted like he had just discovered the origin of the universe. Lucky for them it was way too crowded and noisy for anyone to give a shit. Wait, people were making so much noise for this one. Jaehwan tried to focus on the music. And it was good. Really good.

He turned to look at Wonshik only to find him looking at the stage -at her- with longing and adoration. Now he was sure something was going on between the two. He waited until her performance was over. People wouldn’t stop cheering. Wonshik was clapping and screaming for her. But she left the stage eventually for another artist to fill.

“Guy’s I think I’ll head home,” Jaehwan announced once the crowd was a little quieter.

“No way Jaewanie! We’re just getting started. Come on guys time for food,” Hakyeon said holding Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s hand and pulling them along with him.

“You guys have to try the hotdog, it’s the best thing!”

“It’s hotdog. How good can it be?” Sanghyuk asked raising a brow.

“He’s right, the hotdog is something else. You’ll see,” taekwoon assured, patting the younger’s back.

“Okay _ fine _, but I’m leaving after eating.”

“It rhymes,” Sanghyuk snorted.

..

“What is in this freaking hot dog?” Jaehwan practically moaned after inhaling half of his hotdog.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Hakyeon said while whipping some sauce off the corner of Taekwoon’s lip and then licking his finger. “Wonshik found it actually. He’s like a food magnet.”

Everyone looked at Wonshik who was uncharacteristically quiet that night. 

“...You’re welcome?” He shrugged. He was acting a bit weird. Jaehwan felt bad. Maybe he overreacted and now Wonshik is upset. He scooted closer to the younger in the circle they were sitting on the grass.

“You okay?” He whispered.

“Hm? Yeah yeah, sure,” He looked like he wasn’t expecting Jaehwan to talk to him.

“You seem… distant,” Wonshik just stared at him for a few seconds, opening his mouth and closing it without saying anything. “What? Tell me,” jaehwan wasn’t going to drop this. He would pout if it was necessary.

Wonshik gave him a side-eye, “_I _ have been distance?” 

Jaehwan started having flashbacks of the previous week where he ignored all of Wonshik’s texts.

“I…” Jaehwan opened his mouth but what could he say?

“You left in a hurry looking upset and ignored me for the following week without even telling me what I did wrong and _ I’m _ being distant?” Jaehwan was not expecting a blunt confrontation at all. They were still relatively drunk so that might explain the boldness.

“You’re right, I acted like an ass,” Jaehwan mumbled, not meeting wonshik’s sharp eyes.

“So? Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Look I… Kind of misunderstood some things..? And then-”

“Hey guys~” a voice coming from behind them interrupted Jaehwan’s half-ass explanation. Did they say guys or _ gays _? Jaehwan was too drunk to tell. 

They all turned to the voice.it was _ her _. 

She just had to show up.

“Soheeeee~” Hakyeon was up on his feet to hug the girl. Okay so they were all close.

“You did great! Did you see the way everyone cheered for you?”

“I know, thank you it’s really kind of you.” she smiled at hakyeon and he finally let her go and went back to his spot between Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.

“I just came by to thank you all for everything,”

“Is no one going to introduce us?” Sanghyuk coughed and elbowed Hakyeon.

“Where are my manners! Sanghyuk this is Sohee a dear friend of ours, Sohee this Hyukie,”

They exchange brief greetings. 

“And Jaehwanie,”

“We’ve met, hi” Jaehwan tried his hardest to smile.

“You did really well Sohee-ah I’m really proud of you,” Taekwoon said, raising his plastic cup. Wait where did he get that?

“It’s all thanks to you and Wonshik, I couldn’t have done it without your guy’s help,”

“Oh? How so?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Wonshik produced the song I’ve written and Taekwoon Helped a lot in recording and practicing,” she explained.

“It was nothing. You had done most of the work already,” Wonshik smiled at her and shrugged.

“That’s amazing,” Jaehwan forced his mouth to say. He felt so stupid.

Another voice called from farther calling the girl over. “It’s mina, have fun guys see you around,” she excused herself and left to join her other friends.

Hakyeon sighed pouted, “I’m so Jealous of mina,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

“How come you’ve never written me a song?” He whined shaking his knees like a bratty kid who didn’t get the toy he wanted.

“What?” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan asked together.

“Sohee wrote that song for mina, her girlfriend,” Taekwoon said coldly. Hakyeon was being a baby.

“Her what?” Jaehwan half-shouted.

“Her g i r l f r i e n d,” Hakyeon spelled.

“Look they’re over there.” Wonshik nudged his arm and pointed at the direction the girl had left. Jaehwan was about to combust. He _ was _ being a total idiot the whole time! And now he had to explain that to Wonshik because he deserved to know. _ ‘I’m a fucking idiot _’ he mumbled to himself. The other three were in a heated conversation about how romantic the song was and other dumb stuff, it was the best time to say it.

“Look Wonshik, I’m a total idiot,” he huffed his breath out.

“That much is clear,” He joked.

“Shut up, let me finish. That day at the beach… when we bumped into the girl -Sohee- I thought-” there was another interruption, this time much louder. It was midnight and they were doing fireworks now apparently. 

“Come on guys we should go dance!” hakyeon had jumped to his feet pulling taekwoon with him towards what looked like a big group of people who were dancing to the music a band was playing nearby. They had to follow.

“Come on it’s fun, at some point there will be water splashed everywhere too,” Wonshik said as they were basically jugging after hakyeon. That man had some energy.

“Oh god… I don’t wanna catch a cold in summer,” Jaehwan whined. Colds in summer are the worst okay?

“Stop being a baby!” Sanghyuk said from two steps ahead.

“Can everyone stop asking me that? I’m baby.” Jaehwan shouted. Wonshik was stumbling on air laughing.

They finally reached the crowd. It was farther than it looked. Or maybe Jaehwan was more tired than he thought.

The band was playing old maroon 5 songs and everyone was jumping up and down, dancing, if you could even call it dancing. Wonshik took Jaewan’s hands and pulled him the middle of the crowd, Jaehwan didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t a huge fan of parties and dancing. But if this was a chance to get closer to the younger he wasn’t going to say no. It shouldn’t be hard, everyone is probably too drunk to even notice even if he sucks.

Wonshik, on the other hand, was a god. Fuck. 

Wonshik giggled, pulling jaehwan by the wrist closer to himself. “Listen, feel the beats and then let them float through you,”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, “That's so dumb, did you take that from a cheesy movie?” He couldn't help but smile at the dumb boy in front of him.

“I’m serious! Let me show you,” Wonshik took jaehwan’s hand and placed it on his shoulder. His own opposite hand resting loosely on the older’s hip and he started to move. He was… Jaehwan couldn’t explain it. His upper body, his hands, his hips and his legs were all moving in sync with the music so gracefully. Or sharply. Jaehwan couldn’t decide. 

He tried to copy whatever Wonshik was doing. One at a time. Wonshik guided his hips, he could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin layer of his jeans. Just when he was beginning to get the hang of it the song changed into a slower one.

_ “You keep me connected to you _

_ Like I was your shadow _

_ You're givin' me answers _

_ To all of my questions _

_ Here on my pillow, oh…” _

Wonshik took one step closer, their chests were almost touching. Jaehwan circled his arm around Wonshik’s shoulder and the other’s grip on his hip tightened. They were moving slowly to the rhythm of the song, swaying from side to side.

_ “When I put my lips on you _

_ You feel the shivers go up and down _

_ Your spine for me _

_ Make you cry for me _

_ When I put my lips on you _

_ I hear your voice echoing all through the night for me _

_ Baby cry for me _

_ When I put my lips on you” _

Their faces were inches apart. Jaehwan could smell the faint smell of alcohol. And something else that was uniquely Wonshik. A warm and heady scent that was mixed with Wonshik’s cologne. Jaehwan’s head was swimming in it. It was like Wonshik oozed sunlight and warmth.

Jaehwan wanted to look up and see If Wonshik was feeling the same but he didn’t dare. 

The song finished after what felt like hours and a loud EDM song started playing from the speakers on highest volume and all the sprinklers in the park turned on at once. People started screaming and jumping up and down again but for Jaehwan it was time to run. “Shit!” He couldn’t decide if he was relieved that their ‘moment’ was interrupted or not.

“This way come on.” Wonshik took his hand, intertwining their fingers and they ran. He didn’t know how long they were running but his lungs were burning when they finally stopped at an empty area in the park. It was the kids’ playground area. Jaehwan collapsed on the ground, laying on his back panting. Wonshik joined him on his left, their arms almost touching. Their clothes were a bit damp from the sprinkles they couldn’t dodge and the cool grass under them made him shiver.

They were looking at the clear night sky, their breaths finally slowing down.

“I’m so out of shape,” Jaehwan sighed.

“You never told me what happened. That day,” Wonshik decided to completely ignore Jaehwan’s previous statement.

“I was rudely interrupted twice,” Jaehwan evaded.

“No one can interrupt us here,” Wonshik said turning his face towards Jaehwan. 

“It’s dumb… Can’t we forget about it? I won’t ignore you anymore,” Now that it came to it Jaehwan wasn’t so sure. Even if Wonshik and Sohee were just friends wasn’t guarantee that Wonshik liked him.

“Nope. You have to tell me, I deserve an explanation,” Wonshik insisted He was right.

“I like you.” He blurted. He wasn’t sure if he meant to just say it like that but it was already out, no ctrl+z in real life.

Wonshik was looking at him with wide eyes beside him but Jaehwan couldn’t look back at him. He kept looking at the clear sky. “And I thought we had a moment there in the sea and I was going to… kiss you but the boards were… you know the rest.”

“Jaehwan I-”

“Let me finish. And then we saw Sohee and you guys had ‘plans’ for later and I thought you guys were together. It still didn’t give me the right to act like an asshole so I’m really sorry about that.” Jaehwan took a deep breath. It wasn’t easy to admit it but now he felt better and the ball was in Wonshik’s court. A few seconds went by in silence until Wonshik broke it.

“Jaehwan, look at me.” He slowly turned his head to the side to look at the younger boy and found Wonshik smiling at him fondly. They were way closer than Jaehwan had thought.

“Your hair is curly,” Wonshik cooed. 

Jaehwan winced. Right, they had gotten wet. Jaehwan’s secret was out. Wonshik turned his body to face Jaehwan and ran his fingers through Jaehwan’s soft curls while smiling like an idiot. Jaehwan was frozen. He didn’t know what to do.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the second I saw you at the beach Jaehwanie,” He whispered like the words were only meant for Jaehwan to hear.

“Me too shikkie.” Jaehwan didn’t realize that he had also rolled to his side and now they were face to face and only inches apart.

They've had come to this moment three times already. But you know what they say, third time’s the charm.

They met halfway, not that there was much space left between them. Wonshik’s lips were warm under Jaehwan's own warm and soft lips. Wonshik tasted like that poison Sanghyuk had given them to drink and mustard but it was perfect because Wonshik’s hand was on Jaehwan's face rubbing his thumb softly on his cheek. Jaehwan needed to get closer. He clutched to Wonshik’s shirt and pulled their bodies closer. The midnight breeze blew softly on their skin making them shiver.

“..cold,” Jaehwan moaned from between their linked lips.

“Yea we should probably head home.” Wonshik panted. They were both out of breath. 

“Do you wanna come to our place?” Jaehwan proposed before he got the chance to coward out.

“Y..yeah, I do.”

They took a cab because neither of them felt like walking. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves the whole time, fingers playing on each other’s thighs and giggling. At some point, Jaehwan texted Hyuk to see where he is and the younger said he’ll be staying at Hakyeon’s place. Good.

..

“Sorry it’s still kinda messy, I can’t say it will get better,” Jaehwan said as he kicked his shoes off.

“It’s okay, mine isn’t much better, to be honest,” Wonshik admitted.

And then there was silence. They were standing awkwardly in the living room and staring at each other. The awkwardness was quickly lifted by them eating each other’s faces off the next second. They made their way to Jaehwan’s room... this seemed easier in the movies.

Once they were inside the room, the couple started shedding their clothes, trying to get rid of the damp clothes as soon as possible, leaving them both in their boxers only.

Jaehwan walked backward and sat down on his bed. As soon as the back of his knees felt the mattress shift, he enthusiastically crawled backward, his intense gaze silently encouraging his nervous lover to join him in bed. Wonshik smiled at him teasingly, putting his knees up on the bed and crawling towards Jaehwan, much slower than Jaehwan would’ve liked. But it was worth it, watching Wonshik shift into a hungry, wild animal creeping forward to its prey. Jaehwan’s breath hitched at the sight of Wonshiks body above him, holding himself up with his strong arms on both sides of his head. Jaehwan’s legs fell open, shamelessly inviting Wonshik to lay between them. His hands come up to circle around Wonshik’s shoulders to pull the younger down into a kiss. The kiss was hot and slow, so much hot skin in contact, sweat was starting to break out of their skin. Their tongues danced, searching for the other’s taste, swallowing the small groans leaving their throats.

“Wonshikie…please..” Jaehwan whined, bucking his hips up into Wonshik’s, earning a growl from his lover who rolled his hips down in return.

“Yeah, baby?” Wonshik replied to his moaning mess of a boyfriend. 

Jaehwan whimpered louder “I want you… _ please _ ….” he said shyly with a shaky voice, cheeks turned a brighter pink than before. 

“I’m right here baby, tell me what you want,” Wonshik growled cruelly, not giving in to Jaehwan’s sweet whines, and instead rolled his hips onto the boy's groin again.

Jaehwan sobbed louder “ _ uhh _ …touch me,  _ please _ …” Wonshik smiled smugly. “Where’s your lube?” he asked the boy under him. Jaehwan just pointed at his nightstand. Wonshik in bed was a whole sex demon. He stretched his hands to fetch the lube, rubbing his aching member against Jaehwan’s in the process, making both of them moan. He picked up the bottle and a condom and sat up to look at Jaehwan with hungry eyes. Jaehwan thought he was going to melt under his gaze.

He put the bottle down and started running his hands all over Jaehwan’s soft skin, leaving the older one’s skin burning. Jaehwan’s skin was starting to glow in a thin layer of sweat, his chest and stomach going up and down as he panted under Wonshik’s touch. Wonshik quickly found out that his nipples were extra sensitive. Jaehwan squealed when Wonshik’s fingers ran over his left nipple, his chest rising from the mattress and desperately chasing the touch. Wonshik brought his hand back to Jaehwan’s chest thumbs slowly circling the pink perked up skin. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked with a loving smile.

Jaehwan nodded shyly while biting his lips, trying to hold in the moans that were threatening to leave his mouth at any second. Wonshik hovered over Jaehwan, thumbs still rubbing over the extra sensitive skin, and kissed him pulling his lips free from between his teeth, giving them a playful suck and suddenly pinching one of Jaehwan’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making Jaehwan jump and moan loudly into his mouth.

“Don’t do that! Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you,” he said while pulling away and sitting back up to continue his mission to torture the older boy. Wonshik continued his journey on Jaehwan’s skin, running his hands down on his side and lower stomach and making Jaehwan giggle. 

Wonshik kept running the tip of his fingers lightly on Jaehwan’s sides where he now knew was ticklish, turning Jaehwan into a giggly, squirming mess. 

“S…stop. This isn’t sexy,” Jaehwan managed to say between laughs.  _ He was really ticklish, okay?  _ “Of course it is! Whatever you do is sexy!” Wonshik teased as he continued to torture the boy. 

Jaehwan was running out of breath when Wonshik finally took pity on him and lowered himself down to kiss the boy's stomach. His muscles clenched under Wonshik’s lips, still not recovered from the extreme tickle attack. Wonshik left a trail of kisses down on his soft, cute belly just above his _ still _ hard dick _ . _ He looked up at Jaehwan, giving him a knowing look and then continued leaving wet kisses on his dick over the boxers. Jaehwan moaned again, bucking his hips up, almost hitting Wonshik with his hip bones. Wonshik held him down, just to be safe, and mouthed at his dick a little more until he decided to get rid of the now wet boxers.

He looked up at Jaehwan, silently asking for his permission to pull the last piece of clothing off of him. Jaehwan gave him a reassuring nod and lifted his hips so Wonshik could rid him of his underwear. He pulled the material down torturously slow, the rubber band rubbing at Jaehwan’s dick and making him hiss. His dick slapped upward on his belly, leaking, hard and painfully red from all that teasing. 

Jaehwan bit his lips, hissing at the cold hitting his dick. Wonshik finally pulled the boxers down, completely bending Jaehwan’s knees to take them off of him but only put down one of them. He pulled Jaehwan’s right leg up, hooking it over his shoulder and started kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The sounds leaving Jaehwan’s mouth were filthy but Jaehwan couldn’t find it in himself to feel ashamed. 

“Yaah!!” jaehwan suddenly called. Wonshik looked nervous. He looked at Jaehwan’s face and saw the boy pull an angry pouty face. “What-” Jaehwan didn’t let him finish and slid his index finger under Ravi's boxers. “You, too. Off!” he said demandingly with the pout still on his face.

Wonshik giggled, probably at Jaehwan’s dramatic act. He put jaehwan’s leg down carefully, sat up on his knees and pulled his boxer down, not delaying it any longer,  _ god bless him. _ He threw the material away, not caring about where it landed. Wonshik wasn’t as thick as Jaehwan but he was notably longer and had an upward curve around the head. Jaehwan was looking at him like he wanted to swallow him whole. Jaehwan suddenly pulled the younger down by his wrists and almost made him fall face down on his chest. Jaehwan started kissing Wonshik, rolling his body under him and creating a delicious friction between their damp bodies. He was licking into Wonshik’s mouth like he was looking for something, tongue searching every corner of his lover’s mouth; he wanted to taste all of him, so wonshik surrendered to his lover’s need.He gave into the kiss, opening his mouth pliantly and letting the boy lick into his mouth. He couldn’t hold back the groans building up in his chest. Finally, when a satiated Jaehwan pulled back with eyes glossy and lips swollen, he mouthed “shikie, work me open.” Wonshik’s breath hitched. He pulled back and grabbed the bottle of lube he had dropped on the bed beside them a while ago and poured a generous amount of the lube on his fingers. While he was busy with the lube, Jaehwan had done his part by opening his legs wide, ready to take his fingers. One hand on his chest and the other loosely around his dick, moving up and down slowly while he was watching Wonshik to get on with it. Wonshik put his left palm on jaehwan’s thigh, rubbing it softly. “Are you sure?” he asked Jaehwan again. Jaehwan pleaded “ _ yes, _ please please…” while opening his legs wider to emphasize his point. “Alright, baby.” Wonshik moved the hand on Jaehwan’s thigh up to his hip bone and started rubbing circles soothingly. His other hand got closer to Jaehwan’s entrance. Jaehwan hissed the second fingers touched his perineum. “is this okay?” wonshik asked immediately. “yeah yeah, just surprised.” 

It wasn’t long until Jaehwan had four of Wonshik’s fingers in his ass, grinding down on them. He was dizzy with lust and Wonshik praising him about how well his taking him wasn’t doing his dizziness any favor. He was floating. “Please, just..”

“Yeah, I’ll… yeah,” Wonshik stuttered, tearing the small pack with shaky fingers, rolling the condom carefully on his dick while Jaehwan watched in hunger.

Wonshik leaned forward, strong arms on each side of Jaehwan’s head. Jaehwan wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist, encouraging him to fuck him. Wonshik slid in smoothly, the amount of prep turned out to be a great idea.

Jaehwan clung to Wonshik’s muscular shoulder, dragging his nails on his back. Wonshik had built up a rhythm that was leaving them both panting.

“I’m...I’m close,” Jaehwan moaned.

“Fuck, me too.” They weren’t going to last very long considering the amount of foreplay and how tired they were. It wasn’t long before they were both panting and moaning each other’s names and shaking with aftershocks. 

Wonshik dropped down next to Jaehwan, almost half on top of him, panting. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Jaehwan’ sighed.

“Yea, we should do that again sometimes,” 

“Not now, I’m beat,” Jaehwan moaned.

“Me too, I can’t even move right now,” 

Jaehwan looked at his belly and then at Wonshik and put on his best puppy eyes and pout.

“God damn it,” Wonshik cursed and got up and went to the bathroom to find a towel. Jaehwan giggled. “You’re the best. So strong~”

Wonshik came back a minute later all cleaned up and holding a damp towel. He cleaned Jaehwan’s belly carefully with Jaehwan giggling the whole time.

Five minutes later, they were curled up under the blanket, Jaehwan drawing shapes with the tip of his finger on Wonshik’s tan chest and the other running his fingers through Jaehwan’s messy fuzzy curls. It was nice.

“Do you wanna get breakfast tomorrow?” Jaehwan asked, voice sleepy.

“Like a date?” Wonshik said teasingly.

“Yeah,” Jaehwan said, pulling the younger even closer to his body. Wonshik was like a human space heater.

“Of course,” Wonshik smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, kissing his hair. “I’d love to,”

“Hm... goodnight, shik,” Jaehwan mumbled already half asleep.

..

Epilogue

“You guys are gross,” Mina said while setting their cups on the table.

“We aren’t even doing anything gross!” Jaehwan whined. They were sitting at the campus cafe which surprisingly didn’t suck. Mina worked there part-time.

“You’re too cute. It’s gross.” 

“You’re just jealous that we’re cuter than you and Sohee,” Wonshik said, laying back on his chair looking proud.

“You wish,” she said before leaving to take the new customers orders.

“Hey, when’s your next class starting? Wonshik asked checking his watch.

“In 20 minutes. You’re free the rest of the day right?” Jaehwan groaned, he wasn’t looking forward to a 4 pm class.

“Sorta. I’m helping Taekwoon with his project. I should head there soon,” Wonshik replied sipping his coffee.

“I didn’t know he took composing this semester?” Something smelled fishy.

Wonshik just shrugged and packed his stuff quickly. “I’ll text you later, okay?” he said leaning down for a quick peck from his boyfriend

“Alright, be safe,” Jaehwan smiled, waving at his stupid boyfriend. Those two were up to something, but it was almost Valentine’s day so he wasn’t worried. But curious he was.

He texted Sanghyuk on his way to class to see if he wanted to get dinner later. They planned dinner and Sanghyuk said he wanted to discuss Valentine plans. Jaehwan hoped it wasn’t anything kinky.

.. 

For Valentine’s day, they had all planned to meet at the local pub near campus. It was small and cozy and small stage. It had open-stage nights once a week but the owner was nice would allow the music students to borrow the stage whenever they wanted. That’s why it was so popular among the students.

“Where’s Taek?” Hakyeon asked shaking his leg nervously. They had all arrived and found a booth to sit on near the small stage.

“ I don't know, he texted me a while ago saying he was on his way,” Sanghyuk said, checking his phone again to see if there was a new text from their boyfriend.

“Relax, he’s probably just stuck in the traffic, it’s Valentine’s day,” Wonshik said, touching Hakyeon’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Hakyeon huffed.

_ Tap tap _ “-Hello everyone, I hope you’re having a nice evening,” there was Taekwoon on the stage standing beside a small piano.

“I’m going to be performing this song I wrote for two special people who are tonight.” Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were looking at him on the stage with open mouths. Wonshik looked proud. So that’s what the ‘project’ was. Jeahwan was a little bit jealous. A teenie tiny bit. Okay maybe a lot, but he knew Wonshik must have something planned too, just like himself. He had gotten Wonshik a new recording mic set for him because his older ones were giving him trouble for the past few weeks. 

A melody started to play, Taekwoon was sitting behind the piano and on a stool beside him was… _ Hongbin? With his guitar? Now that was a real surprise. _ Taekwoon started singing and the whole pub went quiet, mesmerized by his voice. 

Jaehwan peeked at Hakyeon beside him and found him fighting tears. It was a really touching and romantic song. Sanghyuk didn’t look any better, holding Hakyeon’s hands like he was his anchor.

The song ended and people were applauding the due on the stage. Taekwoon looked red to his ears, the poor thing was really sure when it came to praising. Hongbin and Taekwoon left the stage and Taekwoon was attacked by his two boyfriends as soon as he set his foot on the ground. They dragged him towards the bathroom. _ Well. That was that. _

“Wow Hongbinnie, that was really nice,” Jaehwan slapped the younger’s back jokingly.

“It was nothing,” he shrugged.

“We had to bribe him,” Wonshik exposed.

“Paid me. There’s a difference. Nothing is free in this world my, friends,”

“Love and friendship are,” Jaehwan hissed, crossing his arms.

“Not mine. I’m gonna hit the bar, see ya,” He half-waved them and walked towards the bar.

“Something is fundamentally wrong with him…” Wonshik gaped. He still wasn’t used to Hongbin’s antics.

“I know…” Jaehwan sighed, cuddling his boyfriend.

“I have something for you too,” Wonshik whispered in his ear. Jaehwan perked up.

“Oh?? Where is it?” If jaehwan had a tale it would be wagging.

“It’s in my studio. Do you wanna leave now? We could hang out a bit if you want,”

“No, let’s go I want my present,” he said already up putting his coat on.

“Okay, let’s go baby,” Wonshik chuckled. They left the pub walking hand in hand towards Wonshik’s studio, that was his apartment but he called it his ‘studio’ bc he made his music there. It actually kind of made sense since he was spending the time he wasn’t in class or making music at Jaehwan’s place you could say the apartment was just his studio. The arrangement worked because Jaehwan’s other roommates were barely ever home. Sanghyuk had unofficially moved in with Hakyeon and Taekwoon and Hongbin was at his girlfriend’s who wasn’t his girlfriend most of the times. He was in denial, it had been months.

The reached the studio. It wasn’t easy with frozen legs but they made it. Jaehwan was almost shaking with excitement. Wonshik walked up to his desk and clicked on his keyboard and the screen lit up.

“It’s a song, but… not like Taekwoon’s,” He said voice lower and quieter than usual as if he was nervous. Jaehwan nodded smiling reassuringly.  _ A song. Holy shit. _

“It’s for both of us. I mean there are parts for you to sing. I have the demo ready do u wanna listen-”

“ _ Yes _ ! please I’m dying,” Jaehwan couldn’t wait any longer. Wonshik pressed another key and it started.

_ “Red flower hearts love _

_ Red flower hearts love _

_ You’re my rose _

_ I don’t care if I’m pricked by your thorns” _

Jaehwan had never heard Wonshik sing, it was a pleasant surprise. He guessed those parts are meant for him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. So he threw himself at Wonshik who successfully got him before he fell.

“Thank you thank you thank you it’s beautiful I love it! I can’t wait to record this!”

“We will as soon as I replace my mic set baby,” Wonshik smiled warmly at him and kissed the tip of his nose. Jaehwan giggled. “Now. my turn,”

“You got me something?”

“Of course I did, do you wanna take a guess?”

“Is it ‘ _ you’  _ ?”

“Good answer but no.”

Jaehwan left his boyfriend’s comfortable embrace to get his backpack and pulled the big wrapped box out.

“I was wondering why you brought a backpack with you” Wonshik laughed, taking the box from Jaehwan. There was a red bow and everything.

“This is so big, Jae you didn’t have to!” Wonshik pouted.

“Shut up and open it!” Jaehwan urged him. Wonshik tore the wrapping off quickly and gasped.

“You didn’t…”

“I did,” Jaejwan grinned.

“This is… expensive, jae…”

“I had savings with no plans and you needed one and I love you, so.” He rambled.

Wonshik put the box down and walked to Jaehwan held his face in both hands and kissed him like no tomorrow.

They pulled away breathless a few minutes later. “When can we start recording?” Jaehwan asked.

“Whenever you want,” he smiled. “By the way, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a whole mess sdnsfjdf  
I hope you laughed at my dumb jokes :->  
Comments and kudos make my day~  
(Btw I might write the neohyuk chapter as a bonus chapter later. just FYI)  
Find me on @babieken Tumblr  
@babiekeken Twitter  
Thank you lin my biggest supporter and beta for this mess. <3


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want him, Taekwoonie? Tell me.” Hakyeon said, voice soft and affectionate. Taekwoon nodded, head barely moving as Hakyeon was holding it back firmly. “Use your words.”
> 
> “Yes,” Taekwoon replied breathlessly, hip pushing forward onto Sanghyuk’s thigh.
> 
> “You can have him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise??

“Hyukie,” the blonde whimpered in Sanghyuk’s ear as the younger pounded into him. Sanghyuk curled his fingers into the platinum locks tighter and pulled them just enough to bare the older’s neck a bit more, his other arm holding him up above Taekwoon. He didn’t waste another second, nibbling at the pale sensitive skin of Taekwoon’s neck, finding just the right spot to pay attention to. Feeling vibrations through Taekwoon’s skin every time he moaned his name was a holy experience.

“You’re doing so well, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon praised from the other end of the bed, watching the scene unfold right in front of him. That earned the oldest a long, low grown from the youngest. His hips stuttered just for a moment. He sped up his movements, hips soon crashing onto Taekwoon’s ass with a loud smack with every thrust. Taekwoon’s cry went an octave higher. Sanghyuk let go of the older’s hair and used the now free hand to get a hold of Taekwoon’s right thigh, bending it on the knee and pushing it up until it made a 180 with his other leg lying limp on the bed. Then, he angled his hips so he would hit Taekwoon’s prostate with every thrust. Tears ran down Taekwoon’s cheeks, his face red and hot and loud cries vibrating through the walls. Their neighbors were not going to appreciate all that noise. 

It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to cum after that, his whole body shaking and back arched off the bed, cum coloring his belly and chest sticky white. He dragged his nails on Sanghyuk’s back, leaving red angry marks that were going to burn like a bitch at the gym later, but Sanghyuk didn’t care.

“Good job, Hyukie,” Hakyeon hummed. “You knew exactly what our Woonie needed before he told you and that’s… admirable. I might just keep you.”

With that Sanghyuk came inside Taekwoon into the condom without a warning and a loud cry that was a mix of both his and Taekwoon’s voices.

…

_ The taxi ride was both his longest and most exciting drive of his lifetime. He had two of the hottest people he’d ever met in his whole life sandwiching him in the backseat that was a just a bit too small for three over 6 feet fully grown men. On his right, Hakyeon was sitting comfortably, looking out of the window with a protective hand resting on Sanghyuk’s thigh. It was merely a centimeter away from being too close to sensitive areas and he could always move it up.  _

_ And on his left Taekwoon was basically curled into his side, his face buried into Sanghyuk’s neck, nose rubbing softly on the sensitive spot under his adam’s apple, Taekwoon’s warm breath making heat rise on the soft skin. Taekwoon had both hands circled around Sanghyuk’s left arm, cuddling it like a pillow as he continued to rub his face into Sangyuk’s neck, breathing in his scent. _

_ “Massage his scalp with your fingers.” Sanghyuk jumped at the sudden breathy whisper against his right ear. Hakyeon chuckled teasingly. It took Sanghyuk a few minutes to actually register what Hakyeon had said, but he eventually got the message.  _

_ He carefully raised his right arm that wasn’t being held captive in Taekwoon’s hold and ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s silky platinum locks. Taekwoon hummed. Sanghyuk’s fingers traveled down onto the nape of the older’s neck and started rubbing circles with the tip of his fingers onto the scalp. That got Taekwoon purring. God had probably changed his mind halfway through making Taekwoon a cat and made him human, but forgot to reset the program. _

_ When they arrived at the destination Sanghyuk was both relieved and disappointed; he was relieved because they were finally at the elders’ apartment, and disappointed because now he had to let Taekwoon go - not for long, hopefully. _

_ Their apartment was on the first floor so they couldn’t have sexy elevator time. Hakyeon unlocked the door with ease, tapping the passcode calmly. The door opened with a beep. Hakyeon’s relaxed behavior was making Sanghyuk want to climb on top of him and make him lose his mind. _

_ Taekwoon was clinging to Sanghyuk as soon as the door closed behind them. The house was lit by a single lamp left on. Taekwoon wrapped his arms tightly around Sanghyuk’s shoulder, clawing the back of his collar impatiently. Sanghyuk rested his hands loosely on the older’s waist, not sure what to do with them and he also wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch Taekwoon too much. Hakyeon toed off his shoes and walked around the two, standing behind his lover. He brought a hand up and caught a fistful of Taekwoon’s hair in his hand and pulled his head back. _

_ “Do you want him, Taekwoonie? Tell me.” Hakyeon said, voice soft and affectionate. Taekwoon nodded, head barely moving as Hakyeon was holding it back firmly. “Use your words.” _

_ “Yes,” Taekwoon replied breathlessly, hip pushing forward onto Sanghyuk’s thigh. Sanghyuk could feel his hardness and it made his own dick twitch in excitement. Taekwoon was hard for him. _

_ “You can have him.” Hakyeon smiled, loosening his grip on Taekwoon’s hair. “If he wants you too, of course. Don’t you think you should ask?” Hakyeon teased, as if Sanghyuk wasn’t dying to have them both. But Sanghyuk went along with it; it seemed like it was making Taekwoon flustered and nothing was hotter than a blushing Taekwoon aching to be touched and kissed. _

_ Haekyeon let go of Taekwoon’s hair completely so he could look at Sanghyuk easier. He looked so shy and small, even though he couldn’t have been more than a few inches shorter than Sanghyuk. _

_ “Hyukie…” Taekwoon said shyly, almost like a whisper.  _

_ “Hmm?” Sanghyuk hummed, not taking his eyes off the older. He didn’t trust his voice to reply and even then it sounded hoarse. _

_ “Would you please…. Please k..kiss me?” he stuttered. Sanghyuk felt his knees go to jelly but he managed to not fall on the ground. How could a man look so innocent and ethereal while asking for a kiss from another man while his boyfriend watched? Sanghyuk threw the thought away along with every other fear and hesitation he had. He could freak out later, but right now he had a man thirsty for his lips. _

_ Sanghyuk looked over to Hakyeon, who was silently watching them with a wicked smile on his dark, gorgeous face. Hakyeon nodded, giving him the permission he was waiting for. _

_ Sanghyuk snaked a hand around Taekwoon’s small waist, pulling him close in one swift motion. Taekwoon’s breath hitched and a soft squeal left his pretty little mouth as his body crashed into Sanghyuk’s bigger and firmer one. Sanghyuk brought his other hand up, holding the side of Taekwoon’s face, holding him just where he wanted him to be. He inched his face closer and closer until there was barely a hair between their lips. Taekwoon was panting against his lips, hot, sweet air hitting them. When he eventually sealed their lips after what felt like forever, Taekwoon mewled into his mouth so sweetly it made Sanghyuk not want to ever let the man go. _

_ Taekwoon had thrown away his shyness too, apparently, while he was trying to climb Sanghyuk right there. They hadn’t even moved from the hallway across the front door. Taekwoon’s curious tongue was licking every corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth like he was playing to find the treasure inside Sanghyuk’s mouth. One might think Sanghyuk forgot about Hakyeon with the clingy kitten hanging off him but his mind was going in circles between kissing Taekwoon’s small plump lips and wanting to tear Hakyeon’s clothes and lick every inch of his skin. _

_ Sanghyuk grabbed under the older’s knees and lifted him off the ground. He was showing off at this point. Taekwoon moaned deep into his mouth, locking his legs behind the younger’s back and trying to get even closer to to the younger. _

_ It was Sanghyuk who pulled back, in need of air. Taekwoon slowly climbed down, resting his forehead against Sanghyuk’s collarbone, face towards his boyfriend who was leaning onto the wall, looking at them with amusement. Taekwoon’s cheeks reddened as he made grabby hands towards Hakyeon. The oldest walked towards them, shaking his head and chuckling. Taekwoon grabbed the front of Hakyeon’s shirt as soon as he was within reach and pulled him closer and smashed their lips. Sanghyuk thought he might faint. Watching Hakyeon and Taekwoon kiss felt like a celestial occurrence that was too bright for men’s eyes to see without hurting themselves. _

_ Sanghyuk didn’t realize his mouth fell open, gaping. _

_ Hakyeon pulled away from Taewoon’s eager lips with a ‘pop’ and drew his eyes towards Sanghyuk with blown pupils. He snaked a hand around Sanghyuk’s neck, mirroring what Sanghyuk did to Taekwoon. He drew his face closer and closer until their breaths mixed. But Sanghyuk wasn’t Taekwoon, so he went the rest of the way himself, capturing the lips he had been dying to kiss since the moment he had seen them. The moment their lips finally met Sanghyuk felt hot liquid being poured over his heart, melting him from the inside. Hakyeon’s lips were as soft and delicious as they seemed, if not more. Sanghyuk had kissed a good number of people in his life but this man in front of him with a hand holding the back of his neck, keeping him from ever moving away, was just something else. Some people kissed like they wanted to suck the life out of you, but Hakyeon kissed like he was breathing light and life inside you. Sanghyuk was so hypnotized with the kiss that he barely realized Hakyeon was slowly pulling them towards the bedroom. _

…

Sanghyuk dropped his body limp on the bed beside Taekwoon who seemed to be recovering fast. Sanghyuk only then realized how huge the bed was. It looked like it could fit another two people on it. He briefly wondered if the couple did this a lot but didn’t get to ponder about it as Taekwoon rolled over and latched himself to his side like a starfish, leaving soft feathery kisses on his neck. Taekwoon definitely had a thing for necks. Sanghyuk wasn’t ignorant enough to think it was just for him when the man’s partner had one of the most glorious necks Sanghyuk had seen in his life.

Speaking of Hakyeon, Sanghyuk glanced up to find the man stripping in front of him, sitting up on his knees and unbuttoning his shirt with long graceful fingers. Sanghyuk wanted them in his mouth. And his ass maybe.

Sanghyuk only realized he was gaping when Hakyeon’s smirk deepened and turned into a half chuckle. The shirt falling off Hakyeon’s shoulders made Sanghyuk’s breath hitch. He didn’t know he could get hard again this fast. Hakyeon’s tan and toned chest glistened under the dim light, the shadows making his abs look more prominent. He crawled towards Hyuk on his knees, jeans still on and his hard-on noticeable through the dark fabric. Sanghyuk’s hands flew up to touch as soon as Hakyeon was within reach. He dragged his fingers all over Hakyeon’s chest, feeling all the bumps and dips, and the warmth. Hakyeon’s skin was so hot it almost burned Sanghyuk’s fingers. Hakyeon hummed in appreciation, loving the attention Sanghyuk was giving him, but not for long.

He went even further up until his hips were right in front of the younger’s face. Sanghyuk’s brain short-circuited, not knowing what to do for a moment but his hands acted before his brain regained the full functionality and started unbuttoning the tight jeans. Hakyeon helped him halfway through, pulling the jeans down right down to his thighs, releasing his hard dick and his round, perfect ass from the remaining of his clothing. Sanghyuk’s mouth watered at the sight, Hakyeon’s dick dark and heavy, curved up towards his belly. It was easily a shade or two darker than the rest of him and that made Sanghyuk’s own dick twitch. 

His mouth fell open involuntarily as Hakyeon pushed forward, rubbing the head on Sanghyuk’s bottom lip, making it wet and shiny with his leaking precum. Hakyeon rubbed his thumb on Sanghyuk’s lip, pulling it down and opening his mouth further. Sanghyuk couldn’t take his eyes off the long pretty fingers, tongue darting out to catch them before realizing what was happening. Hakyeon giggled.

“Someone has an oral fixation,” Hakyeon cooed. 

Sanghyuk would’ve replied ‘No, it’s just  _ your _ fingers that I want down my throat’ but his mouth was too busy sucking Hakyeon’s thumb. Hakyeon pressed the pad of his finger on his tongue, making Sanghyuk’s shiver. He couldn’t wait to have more. Hakyeon drew his thumb out, replacing it with his index and middle finger before the younger could whine in the absence of digits in his mouth. Instead, he moaned low and deep in satisfaction that followed with a sharp gasp as Taekwoon bit his neck lightly on his side.

Hakyeon pulled his fingers out after a few minutes of rubbing them all over Sanghyuk’s mouth. He circled the wet digits around his dick, jerking it slowly a few times.

“Open up,” he ordered. Sanghyuk couldn't obey faster.

Sanghyuk thought himself to be a skillful lover but his blowjob skills were about to be tested. The weight on his tongue was incredible but he had barely fit half of the older’s length into his mouth. He decided to take it slow, rubbing the flat of his tongue under the heavy member, making the older shiver and groan deep in his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and tightened his lips around the tip, giving it a few experimental sucks with the minimal movement space he had.

He was determined to take Hakyeon all the way.

When there’s a will, there’s a way.

He took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as best as he could. Hakyeon had not made any movements so far, letting Sanghyuk experiment and get comfortable with his dick. Sanghyuk slowly pulled the older’s hips forward with his hands holding them firmly. He almost choked when it hit the back of his throat but he pushed himself forward until he felt soft hair touching his nose, fingers digging into Hakyeon’s hips. That was when he felt his throat tighten around the thick length. 

Unfortunately, his success was short-lived as he choked and had to pull back immediately. He had gotten too excited and lost focus for a moment. Hakyeon cursed.

“Fuck! ...You’re doing so good baby, it’s okay,” he said, a little out of breath. Only God knew how hard it was for Hakyeon to not let go of his self-control and push himself into Sanghyuk’s perfect velvety mouth.

The praise made Sanghyuk even more determined. He took another deep breath and dived forward, this time trying to keep his focus and not celebrate too soon. This time Hakyeon helped; he pushed ever so slowly down his throat and pulled back right after his tip touched Sanghyuk’s throat. Sanghyuk was just warming up. 

A few more shallow thrusts happened until Sanghyuk tapped on Hakyeon’s hip, signaling him to pull out. Hakyeon pulled back immediately, hand coming to touch the side of Sanghyuk’s face.

“Do you wanna stop? It’s okay-” 

Sanghyuk didn’t let him finish; he grabbed the hand on his face, kissing Hakyeon’s palm and lightly biting his thumb, then looked up at him through his lashes. Sanghyuk knew how hot he looked, he knew the older would not be able to resist him.

“Fuck my face,” he said, not asking. Hakyeon froze for a second before smirking.

He grabbed a handful of Sanghyuk’s hair, keeping his head still. “You sure?” he asked for the last time.

“Fuck yeah.” That was all Hakyeon needed to push all the way into the boy’s mouth without another warning. Sanghyuk choked, vision getting blurry with tears.

It was perfect.

Hakyeon didn’t hold back anymore, or at least that’s how it looked like. Sanghyuk was probably not going to be able to swallow comfortably for days after this but fuck if either of them cared. 

Meanwhile, Taekwoon had traveled down and was now sucking and biting Sanghyuk’s nipple and shamelessly humping his thigh.

Hakyeon pulled back eventually, out of breath and skin shining with sweat. He bent down and licked into Sanghyuk’s abused mouth before he got a chance to catch his breath, but he didn’t drag it for too long. He started peppering kisses all over the younger’s face, the gesture a bit too tender from a man who had just fucked his throat mercilessly.

“Love, would you help me out?” Hakyeon turned his head toward his boyfriend who was still busy leaving bruises over Sanghyuk’s chest. Sanghyuk saw Taekwoon nodding enthusiastically, but he had no idea what the older could’ve possibly needed help with. Hakyeon didn’t leave him hanging for long as he went back to kissing him again without wasting any time.

Sanghyuk felt Taekwoon move around a bit and then sat up beside their hips. He could tell from all the wiggling that Taekwoon was helping Hakyeon get rid of the jeans at once, but that wasn’t the only thing he was going to help Hakyeon with. Only a few minutes later, when Hakyeon suddenly whined into Sanghyuk’s mouth, did he find out what Taekwoon was up to. The man was sitting on his knees with one hand stroking himself slowly and the other disappearing behind Hakyeon. The realization of what was coming hit Sanghyuk hard, his dick jumping in excitement. Hakyeon’s moans got louder and louder, his mouth getting sloppy on Sanghyuk but the younger was more than happy to take the wheel, big hands holding the older, steady as the blonde worked him open.

After a while, Hakyeon pushed up on Sanghyuk’s chest and sat on top of him. Taekwoon retrieved his hand and stretched his arm towards the nightstand and grabbed a tissue to dry his sticky fingers. Hakyeon grabbed a condom, tearing the foil and pulling the latex on Sanghyuk’s angry red dick. He hissed, his dick was so hard and sensitive at that point that any touch felt like too much and not enough at the same time. 

The moment Hakyeon sank down on his dick Sanghyuk almost saw white. He blinked a few times, trying to get his breathing under control and wait for Hakyeon to adjust and start moving. But he didn’t. After a few moments, Hakyeon circled his hips around and sank just a bit deeper and hummed with his eyes closed.

  
  


“You feel so good baby,” Hakyeon praised, voice soft and airy. Sanghyuk cursed under his breath and tightened his grip on the older’s thighs. Hakyeon dropped his head back; taking a deep breath, he grabbed one of Sanghyuk’s hands and dragged it over to his own dick which Sanghyuk didn’t waste a second in taking, giving a long stroke with a firm grip. The older then dragged his hot fingers over to Sanghyuk’s chest, drawing shapes around his nipples. Sanghyuk felt ticklish a bit. Then the older surprised him by pinching one nipple quite hard between two fingers. Sanghyuk gasped, back arching off the bed. He didn’t know his nipples were this sensitive. 

Hakyeon giggled. Sanghyuk twisted his wrist at the head of Hakyeon’s dick in his hand, making him gasp between his teasing chuckle. If Hakyeon wanted to play, Sanghyuk was game.

Hakyeon pinched a nipple, Sanghyuk rubbed his thumb under the tip of Hakyeon’s cock; Hakyeon dragged a nail on his nipple, Sanghyuk squeezed him between his fingers. Minutes of the push and pull game passed without Sanghyuk realizing that Hakyeon never moved his hips, but Sanghyuk was impossibly close to cumming in a way he had never felt in his entire life.

“Can you cum like this, Hyukie?” Hakyeon asked, voice hoarse and shaky. He was as much of a mess as Sanghyuk and the younger didn’t know what to do with that image. Plus, Taekwoon was sitting beside them stroking his leaking dick to the sight of them.

The question sent an electric shock through Sanghyuk’s body and went straight to his dick that was pulsing hot inside Hakyeon.

“Cum for me Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon demanded and Sanghyuk would die but wouldn’t deny him.

The younger’s eyes rolled back into his skull; he was seeing colors he didn’t know existed. His whole body shook as he emptied his loads into the condom. He vaguely registered Hayeon’s hands tightening around his own that was stroking Hakyeon and riding himself through his own orgasm. He could also hear Taekwoon’s cry coming from somewhere but his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he could barely tell sounds.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but when he came back to himself, Hakyeon was curled up on one side, an arm draped over his chest. His fingers were curled into Taekwoon’s hair on Sanghyuk’s other side. He was sandwiched between them, well fucked and taken cared of. Thoughts and emotions started flooding into his head and heart but he pushed them away and closed his eyes again. He would worry about his heart beating irregularly at the sight of the couple clinging to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall go to hell :)  
Leave me kudos if you enjoyed (😈) and lemme know what you think in the comments, they make me really happy uwu  
I should probably update the tags...  
thank you Rachel for beta'ing this filth <3 you're an angel ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from VIXX - Milky way  
I hope you enjoyed it uwu leave me kudos and comments if you did. comments really make my day ^^  
you know where to find [me](https://babieken.tumblr.com/)


End file.
